Secrets of the Vampires
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: The merging of Tsunami's Hyper Intuition and her spiritual gifts allows the ability to see the future. (ON HOLD FOR REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Secrets of the Vampires

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters and story belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

Chapter One – Blind Omiai Dating

It was Indulgence Day for the girls. It was a day that was shared between Hana and Kyoko, a day where they will forget about their figures and have as many sweets, cakes in particular, as they can eat without guilt. They are now joined by Haru, Tsunami and Chrome. Haru was in awe by the genius of having such a day and was delighted to be a part of it by invitation through Tsunami. It was Tsunami way of awarding Haru for her diligence in her training. Her training had finally paid off for she could see and speak to ghosts. Haru and the ghost children were very delighted to be able to communicate at last! Tsunami's new friend (and possibly potential mate) Chrome was also invited. Chrome was moved into the Sawada household. She certainly wasn't going to return to her parents, nor was Tsunami or Mukuro were going to allow her to do so. Of course, Nana was happy to have another guest in the house. She was quite fascinated of Chrome and Tsunami's courtship. Chrome certainly wasn't a shy girl. Definitely wasn't shy with her affections to Tsunami. Chrome was just a quiet observer and apparently her parents and her peers didn't know how to communicate with her for some reason. She was welcomed by Kyoko for she and Hana remembered her from the party at Take-sushi and witness her kissing Tsunami.

The girls sat around a round table. The cake café was a cute little place painted in pastel hues of yellows and pinks. It was a fairly popular place with other girls; women and a couple of two were visiting. They had a huge assortment of cakes, pies, cookies and other sorts of pastries. The girls all had their selected beautiful cakes with their fine china cups of tea. Tsunami chose a citrus green tea that was placed in handle-less green cup that was white on the inside to display the amber color of the tea. The cake chosen was the Tejinaka favorite, red velvet as a cheesecake.

"So," Hana begins the conversation by folding her hands together, "How goes the omiai?"

Tsunami deflates. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"Why not? I'm sure I'm not the only one that wants to hear about it. Besides, I'm kind of envious of you."

"Huh?" Tsunami was surprised.

"Omiai is a fairly serious business and it's a mature way in seeking out a husband. I had thought about asking my mom set up a profile with a matchmaker."

"Really, Hana?" Kyoko was amazed.

"Why waste my time seeking a proper husband and having to go through that monkey business drama of dating monkeys that are probably dating without thinking of the possibility that their girlfriend might be their wife. Monkeys don't think that far ahead. They're only thinking about sex and the status of having a girlfriend on their arm!"

Haru and Kyoko gaze upon Hana with impress regard. Tsunami lifts her cup and quietly sips. Her body relaxes and she sighs.

"Well…true that these dates are for a permanent relationship of a husband…I'm just attending them to satisfy my family members who want to have one of their sons to be my husband."

"But, Tsunami-senpai, why now is your family so desperate for you to find a husband?" asks Haru.

"Other than that my grandfather has named me the next head of the clan when he decides to retire and I complete my training…they are concern about me getting together with someone outside of the family. They want an opportunity for one of their own to have the prestige of being the spouse of the clan head."

Tejinaka Buiiro was the first and only head of the clan. He started the clan when he accepted the land god Mori's invitation to become his servant. He had led the clan for over almost one-hundred and sixty years. From the time he arrived in Japan when the country was forced to open its doors to the world in 1853 till now. With Tsunami being selected as the new head, it was an opportunity for over hundreds of Tejinaka bats to be seen as practically royalty by being mated to Tsunami. It became a concern for the bats when news of Tsunami's romantic involvements with her friends. Human friends. They were afraid that their once in a lifetime opportunity would be closed to them if Tsunami choses a human. They were aware that Tsunami held no interest in any male Tejinaka and now realized that being that being she was raised mostly as human she was more drawn to humans. They backed her grandfather into a corner and insisted to him that Tsunami choses as least one Tejinaka, preferably male to pass on her genes and power to her Tejinaka offspring.

"Wow, family politics." Hana raises a brow.

"I didn't know they existed in my family till now," Tsunami sighs.

"I had no idea that you're such a big deal," Hana sips her tea. "At least you are in your family. It's pretty interesting that such a familial system of clans still exist in this modern age."

"Isn't that one of the fascinating things other countries find about us? We are still strong in our old traditions that still continue to as you said in this day of age. Japan only opened up to the world a mere 100 years ago and became modernize," Tsunami explains.

" _100 years is nothing really."_ Buiiro had said this to her when she had asked him about his age once.

"There are other clans in this country, even in Namimori. Hibari-senpai's clan is pretty big." ' _Not as enormous as our clan. We outnumber them 1 to 10_.' "They're just spread out through Japan. Hibari-senpai is the one that has a problem with crowds…even amongst his own family. The Hibari just have a lot money in their family to build a place of his own close to the school."

Hana and Kyoko were surprised by Tsunami's knowledge of the inner workings of the Hibari. Tsunami notes their surprise.

"Our clans have known each other for over a hundred years."

"Yeah, I remember your history lesson!" Haru chirps, "The Hibari were a clan of priests too. They were just hired out more by the rich than your clan was."

Tsunami nods.

"Wow, I knew you and Hibari-san were close, but I had no idea that your families went that far back!" Kyoko was wide-eyed.

"Yeah, in fact, one of my great-uncles was in the same unit with a Hibari during World War II. He wrote a book and even coined the family phrase, 'Hibari are a pain in the ass.'!" Tsunami giggles.

"Ugh, I can't imagine what kind of hell that was!" Hana rolls her eyes so hard that Tsunami could almost see the pink under the white of her eyes.

"It's pretty hilarious and aggravating to read," Tsunami admits.

"Guess that's why none of the Hibari married any members of your clan," Hana smirks.

"My clan didn't approve the way they conducted their spiritual business. It was violent and many souls were damaged or lost."

"Is that so? I'll be honest; I'm a bit skeptical of spirits and ghosts. But you seem very dedicated to it. You're terrible at a lot of things, but this whole priestess business is very much a part of your life and you take it seriously. So, I won't criticize you for your beliefs."

"T-thank, Hana-san…" Tsunami stutters.

"Hana is just fine. Now, back to the omiai. Any good prospects?"

Tsunami grumbles as the rest of the girls minus Chrome giggle. But Chrome did seem to be trying to hide her smile with a forkful of shortcake. Tsunami hadn't felt any attraction to any of the selected males that were sent to Namimori to stay the weekend. They arrived Thursday evening and left Monday morning. They would walk her to school and pick her up afterschool to spend time with her. Sunday they would spend the whole day together, one on one. This system started after the New Year. It didn't escape Tsunami's attention that they were sending their sons in anticipation that something will happen when she eventually would go into her heat peak. Sneaky jerks! They're lucky she loves them so much! To her surprise, there wasn't a large amount.

So far she had been set up with six males. Shini had said that some of the eligible males weren't looking for such a commitment. A lot didn't want to be pressured by their parents to be mated to her and refuse to take part. There were some that had been forced. One of them was a sweetheart male that wasn't a vampire but more of a house bat (a common bat specie of insectivore). He had light-brown hair that almost looked blonde if he stayed out in the sun long enough. He even had a fair amount of freckles. He and Tsunami were friendly and talked companionably about the situation, school, training and just being a teenaged bat. When Tsunami asked why he was a part of the omiai. The male was forced by his parents to meet Tsunami personally in hopes that it might spark an attraction to her. But, he was gay. The Tejinaka's position on same-sex relationships was neutral. They didn't care. Tejinaka bats that were interested in their own sex only mated with the opposite sex just to have a pup of their own. Bats were also quite amorous creatures. They were very sociable and liked being close to one another. So sometimes experimentation happens or it's just boredom. He wasn't interested Tsunami, even if he wanted a pup. He didn't want the sticky mess of politics that went with being with her. Tsunami understood and appreciated his honesty.

"There was one that confided in me that he was gay. He even had a crush on my grandfather."

Wide-eyes all around, minus Chrome who was almost at the end of her cake.

"The others were…annoying and a little awkward."

The rest of her suitors, shared their parents' ambition for being mated to the next head who was going to be very powerful and that power may be passed on to their offspring. They were raised amongst the Tejinaka and had a much stronger animal philosophy than Tsunami (when she wasn't feral). This experience of courting Tsunami in her human territory was quite a challenge for them. Not only were they were courting and getting to know Tsunami intimately, they had to keep in mind to act human.

Buiiro pulled another owed favor with the Hibari and had the males temporarily enrolled to Namimori to experience a higher education. Kyoya begrudgingly at his family assistance (Tsunami heard that they got his mother involved) allowed her suitors (his rivals) into his school. They were fidgety and a little nervous. They were a little overwhelmed with city-life all its smells of hundreds of people and teens. Tejinaka, that had the gift of the Silver Thread, were more involved and prepared to deal with humans. When they are older and deeper in the training they are sent out on small missions outside of the countryside. Most of the Tejinaka that were in training or were official priests had greater respect for Tsunami and were not participating. It was the Tejinaka bats that didn't have but very little or none of the gift that were most involved. Since they didn't train they spent most of their lives living as bats and providing support for the priests and priestesses being messengers and providing supplies, even loaning their energy to the priests for use. They were in simple terms wild. Tsunami spent most of her time babysitting to keep them from attracting attention of humans. Which meant having to keep them for sniffing, growling, transforming, keep them out of other people's space and even more worrisome at times…not to sample tempting human blood!

"Other than that one gay guy…the others were a little weird," Hana tilts her head in thought.

"I was hoping no one would have noticed," Tsunami sighs.

"It was probably more exciting for them that they were in the big city!" Kyoko assures. "Gokudera has been very quiet."

"Yeah, what happened to that foreign exchange monkey student?"

"Hayato-kun…has been mostly dealing with some personal issues. But he has been checking on me and has laid down the law for every guy I've met."

Personal issues having to do with a powerful monster cat now a ghost cat, Nekomasa. Nekomasa was killed by Squalo of the Varia. In order not to cross over, Nekomasa used his contract on Hayato to fuse his soul to Hayato's body and soul. In time, the two souls would become one. They will be a new person of both Hayato and Nekomasa's personality. At least that was Nekomasa swears it would happen. There was nothing she or any other Tejinaka could do. Removing Nekomasa would destroy both souls. Until that day, Hayato and Nekomasa compete for control over their body from time to time. Hayato allowed Nekomasa to handle a request of revenge of a cat that was killed by her human lover. In possession of Hayato's body, Nekomasa hunted down the man and devoured him. Hayato was sick for several days, missing school. It was traumatic for him and Tsunami had to visit him whenever she could to soothe his soul and mind. Hayato put on a brave front and tried to act normal around the others, but Tsunami felt his turmoil and his fear of Nekomasa. Tsunami didn't see Hayato "arguing with himself" anymore. Hayato and Nekomasa have been ignoring each other. Hayato tried to ignore other cats, but he wouldn't let them suffer because of Nekomasa. Cats have reported to Tsunami and told her of Hayato struggling to keep awake so Nekomasa wouldn't take control ever again. At times, he would be so weak that he would transform into a cat. Eventually his body would shut down and when Hayato did sleep, Nekomasa would take over. Nekomasa confided in Tsunami that he missed Hayato speaking to him. All Tsunami could tell him was to give Hayato time. The two of them couldn't escape each other. They would have to talk about it someday.

"What about the other monkeys?"

They others didn't really have any issues with her visiting suitors. Takeshi got along swimmingly with them all. Sometimes the dates were held at Take-sushi and Takeshi himself would serve them sushi. All her suitors knew by his scent that he was sexually active with Tsunami. They've seen the way they would touch each other and smelled how their scents changed when they were close to each other. Takeshi was one of her human prospects and they also sense something within his soul that made him strong. He was stronger than them, which is why they didn't complain of his presence. Same deal with Ryohei though they definitely wanted to avoid him because of his loud, ear-bleeding voice. Every one of them asked Tsunami how she could handle his volume. Tsunami had gotten used to it…and enjoys it during certain activities. Kyoya was avoided like the plague. They would get quiet and try to hide behind Tsunami or try to remain by her side when the perfect would show up. Kyoya would size them up and then ignore them. They weren't a threat to his himself, his school or Tsunami.

"Chrome-chan, you've met her suitors and live with them at her house right," Haru suddenly pulls Chrome into the conversation. "What did you think of them?"

Chrome sets her fork down, cake now gone and picks up her tea. She cleans off her palette. Mukuro appears sitting elegantly cross-legged in mid-air. Haru squeaks as she stares at him. Kyoko and Hana couldn't see him of course. Mukuro grins and flips one his bangs out of his face.

" _Chrome._ "

"At home, they were a little bit more forceful. They liked to touch Tsunami-sama. I got upset and would pull her away from them."

Tsunami glances at Mukuro between and Chrome. If only it was that simple! Chrome and Mukuro were possessive. Yes, Chrome too. She was just passive aggressive. They gave the suitors some time to Tsunami but when they couldn't take it anymore, Mukuro would flare his spiritual animosity, which was multiplied through Chrome. Though the non-Gifted Tejinaka didn't have the gift, animals still had a strong six sense and felt Mukuro and would stop whatever they were doing.

"Go on, Chrome-chan, protect your woman!" Haru cheers.

"It isn't official that we are together. We're feeling each other out, right, Tsunami-sama?"

Tsunami blushes lightly and smiles, "Yeah."

"And what of that gorilla?"

That "gorilla" Hana was referring to was Xanxus. Xanxus had been living in the Sawada household for three months now. It felt like longer. Eventually, through the Namimori grapevine, Xanxus' presences became known about the neighborhood. Her school found out about him when Xanxus was sent by Nana to take her lunch that she had forgotten in her mad dash to school. Whether Xanxus did it because he knew Nana was a full-blooded vampire bat or because he liked her, Tsunami couldn't be sure of which exactly. But the adopted-son of the Ninth Boss of the Vongola and Commander of the Varia, an organization of assassins, did what he was asked and that was how he ended up at the front gate of Namimori Middle and nearly gotten into a fight with Kyoya! The school was abuzz with rumors of Xanxus' identity. Especially when Tsunami spoke so familiar with Xanxus and convinced the full-grown man not to start trouble. Some say that Xanxus was an older lover of Tsunami's. Tsunami had been changing dramatically lately in her appearance and behavior. They eventually learned the truth from Takeshi. Takeshi didn't see the harm in telling those that got around asking him, that Xanxus was the son of Tsunami's dad's boss. Tsunami's father was asked for his family to take in Xanxus to recover from some family issues. Just as her suitors were terrified of Kyoya, they were just as frightened of Xanxus. The tan, scarred man with red eyes like an alpha bat had an imposing aura. Even when he was napping on the couch, they were cautious around him.

"Your next one will be visiting this Friday, right?" asks Kyoko.

"Yeah, he'll be arriving Thursday night. My uncle has been picking them up and dropping them off."

"Your uncle is very nice, Tsunami-senpai! Pretty handsome too. He also makes a great teacher…Hahi! Not that you're not a good teacher!"

Tsunami understood what Haru was saying. Her uncle, Nana's eldest brother (by a whopping fifty years between them; though he appeared to be in his thirty's) and her grandfather's son, Tejinaka Yoyori was a priest, doctor and veterinarian. He was the well-traveled member of the clan. He had traveled all over the world to increase his knowledge and talents in understanding human and animal both physically mentally. His travels had also increased his Gift by being exposed to different cultures with their views and approach to death. Death, souls and spirits was their clan's forte. They brought assistance and comfort to souls of the living and of most of all the dead. After Tsunami had remarkably activated her rosary beads within days of receiving them, Yoyori was sent to take over her training from Hibari Sr., Kyoya's grandfather who had nothing else to teach her and who had suddenly lost all his powers in a battle against his enemy, Nekomasa. Yoyori was also sent to get his mind off his break-up with Tsunami's father's assistant, Oregano. A woman he had met while he was in Italy. There he learned of Tsunami's involvement in the mafia through her father. Now that he was in the know, he readily agreed to train Tsunami and to keep her safe. He would have thrown Reborn out, but Tsunami explained that Reborn would keep their secret so long as she went along with his training. Yoyori allowed the mafia training to continue, but whenever Reborn was finish with whatever he wanted to teach, he had to leave immediately. He was relieved when Tsunami insisted that she didn't want to be a mafia boss.

* * *

Friday came too soon for Tsunami. She was doing her homework under Reborn's watchful gaze. She hears the front door open and groans.

"Here we go again."

"This is actually good training for you, Tsunami."

Tsunami frowns at Reborn, "How is that?"

"A boss has to meet many people on the weekly and even daily basis to improve relations. It is especially frequent when a boss is female. I'll see if the Nono would be gratuitous enough to let us borrow his mother's, the eighth boss, memoirs."

"I-I don't need to read Grandpa's mom's diary, Reborn!"

"He wouldn't mind."

Tsunami sighs as she stood up to greet her new suitor of the week. She goes down stairs and meets her mother at the bottom of the step. Nana seemed a little bewildered.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing really! Yet…" Nana glances into the kitchen, "You might want to prepare yourself."

Nana gently pushes Tsunami into the kitchen. In the kitchen were her uncle and another adult that looked to be a little younger than him between his early or mid-twenties. He was a little older than Xanxus maybe. Both adults were seated at the table. Yoyori had a glass bottle of beer in his hand with his glasses resting on the table. He glances at Tsunami with a tired, apologetic look. The other adult stood to his feet when Tsunami walked in the room.

"Tsunami. It's been a little while. I remember when you were barely learning to fly."

Tsunami knew him as well. She was a child and this male was a teenager. He was actually a distant cousin, the son of an aunt's son's child. It was kind of hard to keep track of relations; thankfully there was their sense of smell. He actually was one of the bats that helped with her mother and Shini on how to fly.

"Hello," Tsunami nods her head to him.

The male adult scratches the back of his neck. His hair was dark and short, he was good-looking and healthy. Yoyori sighs seeing the questions in Tsunami's eyes.

"Tsunami, this is another suitor for you. He's here to court you."

"Er…heh," the male chuckles with a nervous smile, "Um, I was sort of pushed to do so."

Tsunami stares at the male for a long time. He shuffles his feet, waiting for her response. Tsunami takes a deep breath…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Secrets of the Vampires

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters and story belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

Chapter Two – Re-cat-ciliation

Tsunami's suitor of the week was a full grown adult!

His name was Setsuro and as Tsunami remembered he was a teenager when she was first introduced to the clan. Setsuro was often tasked to babysit the temple pups so he had encountered Tsunami a few times. He was the one who helped her to fly.

Setsuro was nearing the end of his training for priesthood. Of course, he wasn't as skilled at Yoyori or any of the veteran Tejinaka priests, but he was skilled nonetheless and has assisted other priests on their missions across Japan. Some if not all of the young male priests-in-training or official priests may have some interest in being mated to Tsunami. Setsuro was the opposite, but by his parents' (mother's) insistence, he "volunteered" to take his hand in courting Tsunami.

Being an adult, he wasn't able to attend school with Tsunami. But he could walk her to school, which brought them to today. Tsunami wasn't expecting to have an adult bat to be sent to court her. Though, amongst the Tejinaka it didn't happen a few times when an adult would mate with a physically-able juvenile. Once a juvenile became of age and hit puberty it made them mature (physically) enough to mate. Besides, the age of consent in Japan was thirteen. There were quite a few times in Japanese culture of female teens having adult boyfriends. It is still surprising when it happens, but the shock wears off quickly depending who you are.

Setsuro was having breakfast in the kitchen when Tsunami came down the stairs in her school uniform. Reborn was held in her arms.

"Good morning, Tsunami."

"G-good morning, Setsuro-kun."

He smiles and goes to chewing on his toast. He ate light like the rest of them. Packets of blood were sent with each suitor in a small rolling suitcase to hold them over for the weekend. The Sawada household bloody supply was too precious to share, especially with Tsunami's need for human blood.

Yoyori was reading the local newspaper. On the table was another form of paper, the paper with articles on strange sightings and weird coincidences. Most stories were fake where as a small few could be a clue of a disgruntled spirit or ghost. The rest of the household were also at the table: Bianchi, Chrome and all three children. The children took to Setsuro and assigned him to be their new jungle gym playmate. Setsuro was use to handling children and had indulged them while he introduced himself to Tsunami. Tsunami admitted it was sweet seeing him with the kids. It also brought fond memories of her childhood amongst her family.

"Ahhhh~, it's so nice to have a packed kitchen! Setsuro-kun, are you sure that all you want?"

"Yes, Nana-san, this is fine."

"You did tell your friends that Setsuro is going to walk you to school, right?" Yoyori looks over his paper at Tsunami.

"Yes, I have. Like I've always been doing."

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

Tsunami nibbles on her on piece of toast smeared with strawberry jam and shakes her head.

' _Stop being so nice_!'

"…Well, haven't seen that guest of yours yet."

"Xanxus?"

Setsuro tilts his head. "Yeah, that guy. I was told he's about my age. Gave the last guys that were here a fright!"

' _Is that why they decided to change tactics and send you? Someone more mature and has face worse things than a red-eyed man_?'

"Xanxus comes and goes as he pleases. He is an adult."

"Course he does. Must be nice to be the son of your father's boss and allow him to vacation in a nice family setting."

'… _Okay. There's the hidden alpha. This is about Xanxus!_ '

The kindest bats could be dangerous if they were an alpha. Tsunami herself was proof of that! Setsuro had always been nice and was dedicated to his training. She had seen him with other female bats and they had strong desires to be his mate. Tejinaka bats that go into the priesthood get mated later in their lives than their "wild" clan members.

"Tsunami-sama, it's almost time for school." Chrome stood from her chair, thanks Nana for breakfast and leaves the kitchen.

"R-right!" Tsunami stands. She goes to her mother, kisses her cheek and rubs her slightly protruding belly fondly. A kiss to Yoyori's cheek.

Setsuro stands as well and follows her to the front door. They slip on their shoes. Setsuro opens the door for Tsunami and follows her out. When they were gone, Yoyori and Nana looked at each other.

"What do you think?" asks Yoyori.

"Setsuro-kun is a nice boy!"

Yoyori grins and raises an eyebrow. Bianchi snorts. Reborn also looks at Nana with a smile. Nana flushes and huffs.

"Yes, I know! He's grown! But he's nice and is good with kids. He's a priest like you, so he shares that much in common with Tsuna-chan."

"He is a good kid," Yoyori nods. "He has assisted me in a couple of missions."

"Do you think she will go for him?" Nana tilts her head.

"Nope." Yoyori grins, "Setsuro doesn't need her love. What our family needs to understand is…that Tsunami's interest in her humans isn't just because they're human. Tsunami's heart and soul has reached out to their hearts and she felt their need to be loved and taken care of. That appeals to Tsunami's alpha. An alpha's job is to protect those that are weaker than they are. The bats from our clan don't need to be protected or loved. They are secure and happy under our father's leadership. Basically, Tsunami has created her own clan outside of the Tejinaka. They are hers and it is her job to take care of them and provide them the security and love that their souls need."

Nana, Bianchi and Reborn stare at Yoyori.

"Ara~! That makes so much sense now! Poor things!" She gives a sad smile.

Bianchi nods, but was pleased that Hayato was considered so precious to Tsunami. Reborn had figured that was the case. Yoyori just confirmed his very own theory. He did believe that Tsunami choosing humans over her own kind was something more. All these years of growing up amongst humans and she didn't have a connection to them. Her human peers found her strange in appearance (a pitiful reason) and her way of life even stranger (also pitiful). Tsunami had accepted that they wouldn't include her in their circles so had kept to herself. Then Reborn showed up and had forced others into her life and her into others. It was a huge plus when her Guardians accepted Tsunami for everything she was and opened their hearts to her. To be honestly accepted for who she was by people outside of her family was the strongest form of love to her and she rewarded their acceptance by keeping them close.

* * *

"I had seen your body when Buiiro-sama brought it home and sealed it away. It is interesting to meet you, Rokudo-san."

Mukuro's presence was hovering over Setsuro. Tsunami walks alongside Setsuro while Chrome walked a little ways in front of them. Both Setsuro and Tsunami tried to encourage Chrome to walk with them, but Chrome turned them down. Tsunami was supposed to be spending time with her potential husband. Mukuro however had no qualms about being in their space. He was walking (an inch of the ground) on the other side of Tsunami.

" _I assume Tejinaka Buiiro had told you of my intentions of using Tsunami and her spiritual powers for my own_."

"Yes." Setsuro's eyes harden, "It was not too much of surprise that Tsunami defeated you."

" _She only caught me off guard. I wasn't prepared to deal with a priestess in training who abilities would have countered my own so well. But at the same time, it was an eye-opening experience. I witness my birth…and my mother who was killed trying to protect me from fate of becoming an experiment._ "

Hearing this, Setsuro's eyes soften. He had heard about Mukuro's past from Ken and Chikusa who were also brought into clan to keep watch over them and protect them from some vengeful souls clinging to rotting bodies, the Vendice.

" _Enough of that. Are you truly serious about this courtship_?"

Tsunami gives Mukuro a warning glance. Mukuro hadn't spoken to the last suitors, because they didn't have the gift. But he did tease their senses and even played with their minds in their dreams and waking. Setsuro might be a challenge, one that Mukuro won't pass up. Mukuro only smiles at Tsunami's warning.

"I'm here to make my mother happy and to get her off my back. There are other females that I am interested in though I am interested in Tsunami about her Gift. I mean, you activated your rosary in less than seven days of receiving them. It's incredible how talented you are, Tsunami! It took me weeks. I had to meditate in absolute solitude to activate my rosary. How did you do it?"

"I actually was placed in some extreme situations where I got in touch with each bead."

"What kind?"

"Uh…well…for Svadisthana…I had sex with one of my friends. It was intense…"

"Oh!" Setsuro raises a brow. "Uh…I never thought to do that. I don't think anybody has."

"Why? Sex is showing someone you love them physically isn't wrong. Love is a pure emotion. Ryohei-kun had always told me he loved me, so it was pure enough to convert his love into energy."

"Heh, maybe so," Setsuro smiles.

Chrome hears the conversation and blushes. Mukuro appears alongside her and smiles before disappearing into the crystal bell.

" _My dear Chrome, when will you partake of Tsunami's body_?"

' _I want to take my time and savor Tsunami-sama little by little before then, Mukuro-sama_.'

Mukuro chuckles.

* * *

Setsuro was sweating when he arrived at Namimori middle. The walk wasn't what made him sweat. It was the killing intent pouring out of Hibari Kyoya. This was the first time meeting a Hibari personally. Many members of the Tejinaka had told their stories of their Hibari encounters. He didn't think he would be afraid of a teenager ten years his junior. But that bit of alpha in him kept him from running when the cold, steel-colored eyes locked onto him. Kyoya had taken to waiting by the school entrance to check out her suitors.

"He's older." Kyoya growls.

"He is."

"A change of tactics from your family. Pointless."

Setsuro felt his hackles raise as his annoyance grows. But he will be the true adult and not make a scene. He looks down on Tsunami and smiles at her.

"Well, you're at school. Looking forward to talking more after school."

"I'll see you later, Setsuro-kun!"

Setsuro stays put for a moment before reaching out and rubbing the spot below and behind her ear. Her back tingles a bit and she bit her lip to keep from purring. Rubbing under the ears wasn't really intimate, especially if it was done by one's fingers. But the rubbing under the ear was Kyoya's way in giving affection to his pet so he growls and draws out his tonfa.

"Get to class now."

Tsunami growls but not wanting for Setsuro and Chrome to get hurt, she hurries them off to class with a quick good bye to Setsuro. Kyoya glares at the older Tejinaka. Setsuro bows his head in good bye and leaves the school entrance.

In the classroom, Kyoko and Hana had seen Setsuro and Hana wanted all the details about him. By the flush of her face and her scent, she liked what she had seen. Tsunami explained that he was a family friend that she knew when she was small and that he was nice, but she wouldn't pick him. Hana thought she was crazy. The girls in the class had noticed the man that had brought her to school. They had also seen that very intimate touch he gave her before he left. Their eyes were green with envy, being aware of the omiai. They wouldn't be bothered by it, if every chosen partner wasn't so cute or good-looking! They interrogated Tsunami and learn that they were members of her clan, non-related members. Tsunami didn't see any problem explaining her family background. One classmate asked Tsunami if she was secretly rich. Tsunami had quickly denied that her family wasn't rich. But on thinking about it…a lot members do a lot of traveling, especially her uncle who was the most traveled. It was learned by her classmates that Tsunami's family was over a hundred years old and were quite large. Some members live outside of Namimori throughout Japan and have their own businesses where they contribute their earnings to the clan. It was possible that they did have some money, her classmates deduced. The teacher arrives and class settles in with green-eyes. Tsunami didn't pay attention to do them, only gazed over Hayato's empty desk.

It had been a month since Hayato stopped speaking to Nekomasa. Hayato tried to pretend in front of Tsunami that he was okay. But it was a fruitless effort. He could see it in his beloved's eyes how much she worries about him. She would take precious time out of her training to come see him and to soothe his soul. He wasn't okay. They both were aware of it. That night he had trusted Nekomasa with his body to avenge a cat's horrible death executed by her lover. He was fine with everything, even to the point when Nekomasa and his commanded horde of cats hunted the man down. Up to the point when Nekomasa took the man's hand and devoured it. Hayato realized his intentions and tried to stop the cat's spirit. Somehow, the cat's mind was overcome with bloodlust and hunger. Nekomasa leaped upon the man and ate him, piece by screaming piece. Hayato could still hear the screams and begging. The man was writhing in pain even when Nekomasa got to innards. The man was dying as he had bled out through the open wounds of his missing limbs and organs. His misery finally ended when Nekomasa got to the heart. The man was nothing but a head and limbless-torso when Nekomasa completed his fill. The rest of him was left to his cats and they became a sea of fur as they picked off the man. When he woke up in the morning…it crashed over him that the nightmare that he seen in his mind was reality. He became ill. It was the worst feeling; it even overtopped Bianchi's Poison Cooking. He had never been so relieved when Tsunami showed up in the bathroom. She gathered him in her arms and comforted him as he emptied his stomach of human flesh. The experience was traumatic and he hadn't talked to Nekomasa since. They both kept their thoughts and feelings to themselves. Nekomasa was truly a selfish creature. Looking at the clock, he sees that school had started. What a failure of a guardian he was. He couldn't watch over Tsunami properly with this beast inside him. What if, Nekomasa went crazy and turns on Tsunami! Hayato groans and buries his fingers through his hair and twists it. He couldn't let that happen! He had to find a proper way to not let Nekomasa gain control over him ever again! There had to be a way.

* * *

Hibari Washikito returned home quickly to the main Hibari house when he had been sent word that his grandfather had been seriously injured. To the hospital, they believed that the senior Hibari was another victim of the strange epidemic of sudden extreme cases of exhaustion. But Washikito, the last remaining priest of the Hibari, knew better. Hibari Sr. had confronted the legendary monster cat of Namimori, Nekomasa. The cat had been the one supernatural being that made a fool of the Hibari clan for decades. It was their rivals, the Tejinaka, which got through the cat with kindness and words. Washikito, dark gray eyes were cold as he sat by his father's side in silence. Hibari Sr. laid on his futon in a white robe. He gave his all in the fight with Nekomasa who now dwelled in the body of a boy. Outside the room a maid calls out to Washikito.

"I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Yes, Hibari-sama. There is someone asking for your father. He was told that he isn't well to meet anyone, but he insisted. He said…he is the reason why your father is in this state."

Washikito was silent for a minute, "Send him to the reception room."

Hayato sat in a room on his knees where a maid had brought him. The Hibari main house was huge. It made him nervous to see two or more Hibari. They had a variety of cold eyes that were steely grays or a deep blues. Hayato couldn't help and notice that while some Hibari wore Japanese robes, there were others that wore Chinese. In fact, some of the décor throughout the home were objects of Japanese and Chinese or a customize fusion of the two. Perhaps, there was some Chinese in the family. Maybe that's why I-pin has a huge crush on the perfect. Hayato snorts at that. His back goes straight when the sliding door opens. Kyoya's father steps into the room. He hardly made a noise with his flowing priest attire. He sits in front of Kyoya and stares at him. Hayato snaps his eyes down to the floor. The two sit in silence for an agonizing minute longer until Washikito finally speaks.

"You've claimed that you are the one that has harmed my father. That is a brave and stupid claim."

"It's the truth."

"Why are you here?"

"I…I realize that maybe this partnership was a mistake. But, I can't die! I have to remain at hime's side! Is there a way that I can suppress Nekomama's spirit!?"

"When Nekomasa was a bakeneko, his power was great. Now as a nekomata, a spirit cat, his power has grown but is inhibited by your human body. But in time, he will get stronger. You were tricked, you fool. Do you really think that cat has your interests at heart?"

Nekomasa took Hayato as his servant as payment for dragging the cat into a battle to save Tsunami from his sister's ikiryo (an evil spirit born from his sister's envy). The cat mostly used him to get closer to Tsunami. He had tried to hide it, but Hayato was beginning to sense that Nekomasa cares a lot for Tsunami. Cats just have this personality to pretend that they were the greater being in any sort of relationship. Stupid cat superiority. Nekomasa had begrudgingly given Hayato advice when he was feeling down on himself. He called him an idiot at first but he understood him from his background and decades on decades of experience (as a cat). They worked well as a team before in the battle with Belphegor (Belphigora). Before that, they defeated Kyoya's grandfather. They were an incredible force and Hayato felt that he could do anything! That was why he trusted Nekomasa at the beginning. On thinking of the incident, that man that killed his cat girlfriend, he deserved to die the way he did...but it was still overwhelming. Nekomasa was angry for what that man did and made him suffer. That was all.

Most all, he and Nekomasa love Tsunami. That was the number one thing they both agreed on.

Hayato was startled out of his thoughts when a maid brought a tray with a single tea cup filled to the brim with a dark as ink tea. Not a single drop spilled over as the maid expertly set before him. Washikito's eyes hadn't left Hayato.

Tsunami had been thinking about Hayato. She couldn't think of anything she could do to help him and Nekomasa to start talking again. It was hard on the both of them. She closes her eyes and leans against Takeshi's chest. They were sitting on the roof of the school for lunch. When she had leaned back, Takeshi wraps his arms around her shoulders and leans overs to kiss cheek. Tsunami purrs and turns into his neck to kiss over his healing bite mark from her feeding. Takeshi had such a soothing presence. She could feel it from his soul, it having something to do with his flames. It had grown a lot since their battle with the Varia. She had to remember to ask Reborn more about flames. The peaceful atmosphere suddenly turns cold as a chill slid down her spine. She trembles.

"Tsu-chan? Are you cold? It is a little chilly…"

Tsunami squeezes her eye shut. Her thoughts return to Hayato. Her mind was throbbing and she could feel both her soul and intuition screaming in horrible unity for her to open her mind to what they want to tell her. Feeling that it was the right thing to do, she opens her mind and she sees Hayato in a room, sitting before Kyoya's father. She had met the man once or twice. He was scarier than Hibari Sr. Even as a little girl; she had felt his resentment of her being of the Tejinaka, their rivals. Washikito holds out his hand towards the tea. Hayato looks down on the tea for a moment and slowly picks up. When he touched the cup, Tsunami knew it was something bad. She wanted to reach out and knock the cup away, but she couldn't move. It was like that moment when Xanxus tried to wear the rings! Hayato drinks the tea. Down to the last drop. The cup falls from his hands as he grabs his throat. He coughs violently, trying to spit out the tea. Washikito watches coolly as Hayato struggles to breathe and crumples to the floor.

"The only way to deal with the cat spirit is to be rid of its host's body. Once you're dead, the cat's spirit will be vulnerable and weak. I will avenge the shame the cat has brought over this family and finally send it to oblivion."

"HAYATO!" Tsunami screams, eyes flashing open.

She hisses and claws at Takeshi's arms. Takeshi had no choice to release her. Tsunami scrambles away from him, eyes flashing red in panic and fangs unsheathe. She feels about her person and finds her cell. With shaky hands she searches her contacts for Hayato and selects his name.

Hayato's cell goes off as he was reaching for the tea. Recognizing the ringtone, he whips his hand away and pulls out his cell. Washikito narrows his eyes, but Hayato ignores him in favor of the person that mattered in his life.

"Hime! Did you need…"

"Are you at the Hibari main house?!"

Hayato was stunned silent at her incredible guess, "….y-y-yes…how…?"

"Are you sitting in front of Kyoya-senpai's father? With a cup tea?!"

Stunned silence follows again and he confirms it.

"Get out! Get out right now!"

"Hime?"

"Hayato-kun…please!" she begs.

"Yes! Right away!"

Hayato stood up with the phone against his ear.

"Leaving so soon? What about your problem with the cat."

"Boss needs me! That has priority over my little problems."

"At least have your tea before you go…"

"It's urgent. Thanks for your time."

Hayato quick-walks out the room while talking to Tsunami, still on the line, and assuring her that he was leaving the residence. He was instructed to meet her at the Tejinaka temple.

* * *

Arriving at the temple, Hayato sees Tsunami caressing Takeshi's bandaged arm. Tsunami's eyes were red and she was sniffling. Takeshi was smiling and reassuring her that he was okay and informed her that it was his non-pitching arm and it was only a scratch. His thick winter sleeves and sweater saved his arm somewhat.

"Boss! Were you attacked?"

Tsunami jumps to her feet and marches to Hayato. The world spins too fast for Hayato as the wind is knocked out of him and he was face to snarling, red-eyed Tsunami with fresh tears spilling.

"Why?! Why did you go to the Hibari for help! How can you be so stupid?!"

"B-boss, how did you know?"

"I saw it! I saw it in my mind! I saw you with Hibari-san! He offered you tea and when you had…"

Tsunami's lip quivers and she burrows her face into Hayato's chest. She sobs, "….you died. Hibari-san only wanted Nekomasa. He didn't care about helping you! He had to destroy your body to weaken Nekomasa!"

Hayato was still shocked that Tsunami had foreseen his death. Shocked in how close to death he was!

"This can't go on any longer!"

Hayato had been thinking the same thing. Before he could shower Tsunami with promises, she lifts up and claps her hands together. She makes a silent prayer and pokes two fingers to his core.

"Soul Link!"

The world turns white in a flash. When Hayato regain focus he finds himself in a very familiar room. It was the room that was covered in white-gray marble and in the center of the room was a piano. Sitting on the piano seat…wasn't his mother or his child-self. It was Nekomasa, in his human body with his hair that was lighter slicked back, neon green eyes, cat ears and twin tails. Nekomasa blinks in surprise at the appearance of his sudden guests, particularly, Tsunami's presence. He eyes Hayato for a moment before turning his attention to Tsunami, in her hybrid bat-form complete in the revealing Tejinaka priestess garb.

"This has to stop between you two…right now!" Tsunami yells.

"I didn't do anything," shrugs Nekomasa. "That boy stopped talking me."

"Didn't do anything?! You ate somebody with my body…"

"OUR body," Nekomasa growls.

"Do you realize how close you two were to death?!"

"Death?" Nekomasa narrows his eyes.

Hayato's previously memories flow into his mind. Nekomasa was instantly in Hayato's face.

"You were going to get rid of me?" roars Nekomasa.

"No! I…I just wanted to know if I could suppress you…"

"So you went to the Hibari?! Idiot! Stupid boy! They hate me! They want to rid me from this world, from existence entirely!"

"I…I didn't know it was that serious?"

"How could you not? The Elder Hibari gave up every ounce of his dwindling holy powers to finish me off along with you." Nekomasa spats. "Why would you do something so desperate?! Do you hate me that much?"

Hayato's head was low, his bangs hiding his face. He appeared to be very small.

"I'm afraid."

If it wasn't for Nekomasa's cat ears he wouldn't have heard Hayato. Tsunami's own large ears twitch picking up Hayato's words.

"I am afraid of you. You're a powerful being! That night, I saw how much power you have and I was reminded that you are no ordinary cat! You're practically a god."

Nekomasa huffs, "I told everyone that! But everyone else thought I just have a god-complex."

"That made me realize how insignificant I was compared to you. If it wasn't for you…I would have lost in the Storm battle. If it wasn't for you, Hime would have died because of my sister's ghost…"

Nekomasa's face was deadpan. He lifts his hand and smacks Hayato across the face.

"Moron. This is why you needed to talk to me. After that night, I had to recuperate myself deep within your mind. I left you in a state of fear and disgust without explanation. I was going to explain myself to you but you built this wall of fear that had cut me off from your mind. I didn't understand what was going until now." Nekomasa inhales deeply. "I'm…sorry. I'm sorry that I frightened you. I will assure you again that we are in this together. I can't survive without you. I need you as much as you need me. We're stuck together now and one day we will be one. There is no other option but for us to get along and learn more about each other. I will try to remember that it isn't about me anymore…hey, stop looking at me like that! Like you didn't know that I care!"

Hayato was clutching his cheek with wide eyes. Nekomasa was now the second person that has told him how much he meant to them. That he was needed and he had nothing to worry about. Hayato hiccups and begins to cry. Nekomasa smiles, he reaches for Hayato and pulls Hayato by the back of his neck and made him touch foreheads. He purrs in comfort.

"You will be punished for ignoring me and nearly getting us killed, you little shit! Prepare yourself, boy!"

Hayato sniffs and nods. Tsunami tackles them, wrapping her wings around them both and cries happily.

Tsunami was the first to leave Hayato's mind-scape. The sky was orange and red, nearing sunset. She sighs in relief now that Hayato and Nekomasa had reconciled. She turns to Takeshi to tell him the good news when she noticed his slack-jawed expression. Takeshi points down between them. Tsunami looks and her own mouth fell open. Hayato moans, in a light tone, and opens his eyes that were larger than usual. Looking between Tsunami and Takeshi, he frowns at their expression.

"Boss?"

Both of them jump at his higher voice.

"What's wrong?...Why…is that my voice?" Hayato coughs and clutches his throat. His very smooth and thin throat.

He looks at his hands and found them much slender than normal, his fingers were longer with curved and painted nails of obsidian. He feels his face and feels that his cheeks had narrowed and his chin was a rounded-point. Realization creeps over his face as he slowly moves his hands down his throat and over his collarbone. Pausing, he swallows and squeezes his eyes. Hands continued to travel lower and he feels two small lumps.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hayato shrieks.

Nekomasa cackles inside his head.

"YOU DAMN CAT! YOU…HOW DID YOU…WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A GIRL?!"

" _I told you I was going to punish you! Hahahaaa and it was a good opportunity to explore one of my skills that has returned to me! Transformation_!"

"When will you change me back?!"

" _When I feel like it_."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Tsunami smiles nervously. Hayato was back to arguing with himself again. Or in this case, arguing with herself. Tsunami's nose wiggles and she takes a look towards Takeshi. Takeshi was staring at Hayato's female body. He swallows thickly. Tsunami giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Secrets of the Vampires

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters and story belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

Chapter Three – Visions of Beauty

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Gokudera Hayoko. She's going to be with us for a while until her twin brother Gokudera Hayato returns from overseas. Please be let her feel welcomed."

The class stares at the new student who had the same color and style of hair, green eyes and impatient scowl as their infamous Hayato. In her mouth was a white stick of a lollipop clicking against her teeth. She was wearing the winter uniform with a white shirt under a navy blue sweater and a tan skirt. She added her own flare of style. She wore just as many rings as Hayato. Also on her hands were fingerless, fishnet gloves. Her tights were also making a bold statement, they were black and red striped.

"Would Gokudera like to introduce herself?"

The lollipop clicks as it was moved to the side of her mouth. "I'm only here to watch over Hime! I not here to make friends with the rest of you! Just leave me alone…and don't you dare touch Hime on my watch!"

The teacher has Hayoko take her seat quickly at Hayato's desk. Hayoko plops down in the chair and slouches back. Her posture was exactly like Hayato's. The male students blush when they see her legs spread. The teacher's brow twitches, getting a feeling that this Gokudera would be more of a headache than the original.

Hayato's fan club was broken hearted with Hayato's absence but looked on the bright side. They could try befriending Hayoko to get closer to Hayato. When they tried to get close to her, it turns out that Hayato's personality under a female skin wasn't well received. It was incredible to Tsunami. As a girl, Hayato didn't change in attitude. She cursed, snapped and snarled at the other girls while only allowing Tsunami, Chrome, Kyoko and Hana to be near her. Perhaps it was because "Hayoko" wasn't giving up information on her "brother" that made the girls upset. Especially when Hayoko told the girls that they had no chance with Hayato. No chance in hell and wasn't worth his time. Hayoko quickly became an enemy, an obstacle to the object of their affections but they couldn't really speak their mind…not wanting her to report back to Hayato of their behavior. Half of the girls gave up while others had grit their teeth, held their tongue and smiled painfully strained smiles.

The girls were off her back but Hayoko had new admirers! The male student body was head over heels for her! Pale skin, shapely hips and it seems they loved the bad girl vibe she had. Hayato had quit smoking cold turkey, just for Tsunami to ensure she had clean blood. It was a struggle, but he achieved it all for her. He found that he missed having something in his mouth so took to eating lollipops. After the candy was gone, he would dance the stick about. As Hayoko, it was an erotic display.

Tsunami didn't bother correcting Hayoko's behavior. Hayoko was Hayato. It was just how he as a she was. Hana complained, but Kyoko, like Tsunami, believed it was Hayoko's character and she didn't have to change. Besides, to Tsunami, it was fun seeing how flustered Takeshi was around Hayoko. Hayoko was a lovely girl with a feisty personality. Takeshi was aware that Hayato took the mafia game seriously and because of it was why he was so high strung. But despite his prickliness, Takeshi considered Hayato as a friend and trusted him. Tsunami loved Hayato and Hayato loved her, adored her and worshipped her. Which was adorable in Takeshi's opinion and he almost felt that Hayato's love for Tsunami overshadowed his. Now that Hayato was Hayoko, Takeshi was shocked how his feelings changed! He agreed with his male peers, Hayoko was stunning. You can really tell how exotic she was with her near white skin, green eyes and silver-white hair. She was very different from the other girls and perhaps that was also why she was attractive. This attraction scared Takeshi and was why it made him nervous. Was he cheating on Tsunami?! Well, it wasn't cheating if he looked right? He didn't touch Hayoko and didn't plan on touching her! Hayoko would blow him up before Tsunami was the wiser.

"Urrrrrrgh!" Hayoko growls at lunch. "Just when I thought I could escape the fan club…I end up having another!"

"You are pretty, Hayoko-chan!" Tsunami grins.

Chrome nods her head, "Very gorgeous."

Hayoko blushes, "Um…thank you, Hime…and thank you again for giving me a nice a name."

Chrome continues to stare at Hayoko and looks between her and Tsunami. She drinks through her straw of grape juice. Tsunami was cute in that tiny, small adorable away with her large brown doe eyes and fluffy hair. Hayoko was a different type of attraction. She was an exotic beauty with a rough undertone which somehow makes her more attractive. Tsunami was the adorable girl-next-door. Hayoko was the foreign bad girl.

"I'm surprised Hibari hasn't bitten you to death. Those accessories are really out of reg," Takeshi scrolls his eyes over her hands and her legs.

"I don't care about that nut! What I am concerned about is that perverted doctor!"

"Is that why you have been peeking around the corners?" Takeshi asks.

Doctor Shamal had not been informed of Hayoko's current appearance…yet. Hayoko wanted to stay out of the man's radar as long as she could. She shudders, clutching her shoulders.

"Brrrrr, I really don't want him to see me like this! It would be so gross if he tries to flirt with me!"

"Well, you're a guy originally. Maybe you could remind him that," Takeshi offers some advice.

Hayoko glares at him, "Look at me, you moron!"

Hayoko reaches for her breasts and grabs them! Her breasts weren't as large as Tsunami's but there was enough flesh to hold onto. Takeshi bit his lip. Hayoko told him to look!

"I am not a boy right now, stupid! That pervy doctor is an opportunist! I don't want him touching me at all!"

"They are very nice breasts," Chrome comments.

Hayoko whips her head towards Chrome and releases herself. She blushes and avoids Chrome's eye, "I forgot…you're _that_ way."

"You have nothing to worry about. Shamal-sensei is usually in his office napping. He only chases girls outside of school so Kyoya-senpai doesn't bite him to death." Tsunami assures him. She licks her lips, "I'm hungry."

Hayoko's hand shoots up!

"Pick me, Hime! I apologize for not being the one to feed you these past few weeks."

Tsunami waves her apology off. Hayoko's sits closer to Tsunami and tilts her head as she pulls her clothes away from her neck. She closes her eyes as Tsunami kisses her neck. She purrs as Hayoko's scent surrounds her. Hayoko's cigarette smell was still lingering but was becoming faint. Gun powder and cheap soap was there. With Hayoko's change of sex, her natural scent, her musk was different from her male form. Females had a stronger scent than males. Though humans no longer used their noses to seek out a mate, their bodies still go through the functions of secreting pheromones. Tsunami kisses and runs the flat of her tongue up her neck. Hayoko's sighs lightly. All tension in her body evaporates and her face was smooth of wrinkles. With one last lap up her neck and a peck Tsunami sinks her fangs in. Hayoko's blood was becoming pure. The taste of nicotine no longer dominated his blood. She could taste a spicy aftertaste in her blood. Tsunami finds Hayoko's hand and holds it. With her other she pulls Hayoko closer. Chrome and Takeshi was blushing.

"Beautiful," Takeshi breathes.

Tsunami and Hayoko heard Takeshi's comment and without moving away from each other open their eyes and watch him. Takeshi's heart thuds against his chest as two pairs of eyes pin him down. Feeding was an intimate ritual between Tsunami and whoever gives up their blood. Takeshi could now say this, but feeding was on the same level as foreplay. Bodies are press together for close proximity and easy access. Hearts race and blood pumps faster which circulates the blood and flows quickly into Tsunami's mouth. In the aftermath of the feeding, it was like a soft climax. The one who gave blood becomes light-headed and felt revived. That was what Takeshi was seeing in their eyes, ecstasy. Both eyes had changed in color. For Hayoko a lighter cat's eye color and Tsunami's had turned red. Takeshi remembers how to breath as they closed their eyes at the same when Tsunami sucks deeply and releases her fangs. Hayoko puffs out a sigh and purrs as Tsunami heals the wound. Hayoko's eyes return onto Takeshi. She frowns at him with a curious mix of annoyance and a smidgen of intrigue.

* * *

Hayoko was helped with the P.E. instructor with picking out her gym clothes. Fortunately for Hayoko, the area where they were changing was in the corner of the locker room. They were somewhat alone. Today they were just wearing long-sleeves and shorts since the girls would be inside the gym. As they were changing, Hayoko pauses at a thought as she was about to pull her head through her shirt.

"…Yamamoto said we were beautiful…"

Tsunami straightens out her shirt and closes her locker, "He did," she confirms as she sits to tie her shoes. Hayoko blushes.

"Idiot!" she snaps. "I'm not beautiful! I'm not a girl!"

"But you are both, Hayoko-chan. You're a beautiful girl."

Hayoko finishes getting dress in silence.

Outside, the boys were preparing to play soccer in their complete winter uniforms consisting of full navy blue tracksuits with their white long sleeves underneath the jacket. Takeshi was nominated to be team captain had picked our all of his team. They were assigning positions and before the game started there was some small talk as they waited for the other team to come up with a plan to beat Takeshi and his team. One of Takeshi's classmates leans over to him.

"So, Yamamoto. What do you think of Gokudera's sister, huh? She's pretty hot, right?"

"Y-yeah…she's pretty."

The classmate grins, "Oh oh?! This is the first time I ever heard you say a girl is pretty!"

"Really?" Takeshi was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! Maybe she grabbed your attention because she's the bad girl type. I mean a REAL bad girl! She has the same vibe as Gokudera-kun…but, sexier."

"I don't know. I think she's very much like Gokudera. She's just…pretty."

"Wow, Yamamoto," the classmate elbows him gently into his side. "Hey guys, Yamamoto likes the bad girl type."

"For real? That's his type?!"

"I thought Dame-Tsu-chan was his type?"

"Please, that's going nowhere!"

"She hugged and kissed him once!"

"That was…more along the lines of sibling affection. It's not going any farther than that."

Takeshi looks up at the sky and smiles as more members of his team begin adding their two cents, speculations and theories. If they only knew the truth that Takeshi was far beyond first base and had made it home with Tsunami. Their first time together was awesome! Tsunami was very sexy in her position over him. He was glad that she was satisfied with his performance, based upon the demise of one of his pillows. He would never forget the sacrifice of it giving its life to keep his stomach safe from her claws. He wonders when will be a good time to do it again. When will be appropriate to have spontaneous sex? Would he try to be on top? Be in control? Ryohei made it seem that whether you were top or bottom, the sex still feels really good. He pictures Tsunami under him. Her eyes shifting to red, fangs unsheathe gleaming white, hair haloing about her head. They should go slow next time. He wants to make her purr. He imagines that particular purr. Not the happy, chirpy purr, but that long, low purr that vibrates out of the depths of her throat. Takeshi rubs the back of his neck; it was getting warm with his arousing thoughts. The purring in his head changes into something rough and raspy. His sexy image of his cute Tsunami turns into someone with paler skin and hair. Eyes glows bright green and Hayoko is growling at him. That smug smirk reveals her fangs. She arches her back like a cat putting her breasts on for show as two ears and twin tails grow out of her. She opens her mouth.

"Yamamoto! We're starting!"

Takeshi jolts out of his fantasies. He was startled that his fantasies had included Hayoko! Dear gods, if Hayoko had ever found out of what he had thought of her. Takeshi shudders in fear.

* * *

"How was your first date with your new guy?" asks Hana after P.E. in the locker room.

Tsunami smiles nervously. She was so involved with Hayato's situation that she had forgotten about meeting with Setsuro. She got into a bit of trouble with her mother and she had to formally apologize to Setsuro. Setsuro waved if off and just had her promise to spend time with him the next day. Nana insured that she would be there. She even forced her to carry an extra bag with some casual clothes.

"I sort of forgot about our first date. I was distracted with something. My uncle would be here after school to take me and Setsuro-kun downtown."

"How did you get distracted?" Hana narrows her eyes.

"I…it had to do Hayato-kun."

"Tch, geez, how rude!"

"I forgot!" Tsunami huffs.

"Hey, get off Hime's back! She doesn't even want to do that omiai crap!" Hayoko snaps.

Hana glances at Hayoko before returning to changing. When she was done and brushing out her hair she observes Hayoko.

"You know, you're very much like your brother! Somehow his admiration and worship for Tsunami has been transferred to you. For someone who has only been with Tsunami for a few hours, you're super protective."

"My brother told me a lot about Hime! He's very appreciative of all that she has done for him, so that makes me grateful that someone cares about him!"

Tsunami smiles softly while Hana sighs and waves her off, "Fine, fine, whatever."

School ends and Tsunami steps out of the school entrance wearing an off-white sweater, a short black skirt and brown leggings. Simple attire for a simple date and there would be a lot of walking, so she was wearing some flats. Setsuro was waiting for her leaning against Yoyori's rental car. He was nicely dressed, with a brown jacket over a white shirt and dark blue jeans and black sneakers on his feet. Tsunami turns to Takeshi and Hayoko behind her.

"Well, I have to go now. Um, Takeshi-kun, are you doing anything right now?"

Takeshi blinks and scratches his head to think it over for a second, "None that I can think of."

Tsunami smiles, "Could you take Hayoko-chan around the town? I'm sure Hayato-kun would appreciate it if you did."

Takeshi and Hayoko stare at Tsunami, looked at each other and back at her again.

"H-hime?"

"Um, Tsu-chan…we all know that," he points at Hayoko and whispers, "Gokudera-chan is Gokudera-kun."

Tsunami was beaming, "Please take Hayoko-chan out!" She raises her voice loud enough for passing students to hear.

"B-but, Hime!" Hayoko begins to protest.

"Tsunami," Yoyori calls.

"Coming! Hayoko, go with Takeshi until sundown." Her voice was firm.

Hayoko nods quickly. Tsunami turns away from them and hops into the car. Yoyori takes her and Setsuro away and Takeshi and Hayoko are left standing at the entrance stunned. Takeshi chuckles nervously and looks to Hayoko.

"S-so, Gokudera-chan…um…where would you like to go?"

Hayoko glares at him. She opens her mouth to tell him off but her sharp, feline-enhanced eyes caught a familiar figure. It was Doctor Shamal, leaving the school. Hayoko squeals in fright, grabs Takeshi's hand and sprints off. Takeshi had to skip a bit before he could start sprinting alongside her. He smiles and coughs out a laugh.

"Hey, since you stopped smoking, I think you've gotten faster!"

"Shut up and run, baseball idiot!"

She tightens her grip on his hand. Takeshi couldn't help but grin wider and squeeze back. Her hand was cool but it was warming up with his hand. It was a nice feeling that he was keeping her hand warm.

"What was that about?" Setsuro asks Tsunami.

"Hm? What was what?"

"That thing back there. Setting up your friends together?"

"I'm curious."

"But, aren't they both yours."

"They are. I'm curious if my friends would be interested in each other besides me within our circle. I wouldn't mind if they did. They look cute together."

Setsuro was a bit confused as he thinks over Tsunami's words and of her intentions. Yoyori grins at the driver seat. It amazes the doctor and vet how the much younger members of the clan would still naïve of their ways. He had seen it himself. Polyamorous relationship isn't practiced frequently. They were probably a few romantic groups he could count on his fingers. His father was the most obvious with his three wives. He had many, many wives through the decades. His position allowed him to do so. Sometimes bats switch mates between seasons. It isn't that they were fickle; it was because there were so many of them and it was to ensure that their pups would carry on their bloodline. It was mostly males have more than one female. A female having more than one male is very, very rare. In fact, Tsunami is probably the next female to have a large collection of males at once. The last female to have male mates was three decades ago. Within these large groups of lovers, sometimes the lovers would interact with each other romantically. Eventually, the lovers would spend time with each other intimately with their main lover between them. As they get to know each other, an attraction would sometimes develop. It was rare, but it did happen. The Tejinaka are very romantically open, within their roost. Nana was the first Tejinaka bat to mate outside of the roost and with a human. Nobody made a big deal of it, for Nana was only the daughter of Buiiro that didn't have the Gift. They sure made a noise when it came to Tsunami, the chosen future heir in one-hundred years whose Gift may surpass her grandfather's.

 _Takeshi and Hayoko are staring at each other. Takeshi is crouched at Hayoko's level who was seated. Hayoko appears to have realized something. She smirks up at Takeshi. She reaches out and grabs him by his neckline. Leaning forward, she breathes through her nose taking his scent deeply. She purrs, opens her mouth and slides the rough side of her tongue along his neck._

 _One of her eyes brightens._

" _You taste delicious, idiot sushi boy!"_

" _Gokudera…mmph!"_

Tsunami blinks. That wasn't a fantasy! She had that same sensation of loss of time that was familiar from her foresight with Hayato and Xanxus! This was the third time this has happened so far. She giggles.

Yoyori enters the downtown area and drops them off on the sidewalk. He gives them the usual instructions. He would return at sunset to pick them up. If they needed him they could call his cell. After he was gone, Tsunami looks to Setsuro and smiles at him.

"Well, I guess I'll show you around town."

"There's no need. Just, take me to where you want to go."

"Where I want to go?"

"You must feel like a tour guide by now. I want this to be fun for you too. You are obligated to have these dates. It would also help me to get to know you better by seeing the places your like and like to do. Like, the arcade?"

"Y-you're okay with going to the arcade?"

"Hey! I like to play sometimes. I don't mind."

"Well…it would be unfair to you. I'm very much into gaming. I might beat you a few times."

Setsuro grins, "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

Tsunami felt his alpha spirit. Her own alpha spirit responds to the playful challenge. She knew just the arcade place. She leads the way and as they start walking a question pops up.

"How did you know I like games?"

"I did some investigating and questioned your previous suitors. Most of them were stingy except for one or two."

Tsunami thinks that was pretty smart and mature of Setsuro. As an adult, he thinks on how to approach a situation. It was nice of him to consider her feelings, but Tsunami wasn't going to fall for him, just because he was nice. Honestly, she felt like she was being babysat. She couldn't help but remember being taken care of by Setsuro when she was smaller. Setsuro was more like a family. Like a brother.

* * *

Hayoko and Takeshi made it to the neighborhood shopping district. They rest against, Hayoko panting mostly. Nekomasa complains in her head for her lack of stamina. She curses back, under her breath. Takeshi recovers before she does and laughs a bit.

"What's so funny, idiot?!"

"Nothing! That was fun!"

"Idiot!" gasps Hayoko.

Catching her breath, Hayoko looks down at their hands. They were still clutching each other. Panicking, she whips her hand out of his hand. She was blushing as the warmth in her hand fades away to her face.

"Anyway…you can go home."

"Huh, but Tsunami said I had to show you around, Go-chan!"

Takeshi suddenly goes cross-eyed as a finger points at his nose.

"First off, don't call me that. Never. Ever! Second of all, why would I want to hang out with you!?"

"Because, Tsu-chan said so!" Takeshi smiles. "You don't want to disappoint her do you?"

"She's not going to find out!"

"….Ohhhhh~! You're going disobey an order from the boss? I'll tell!"

Hayoko grabs Takeshi's shirt and pulls him down to be nose to nose with him. Takeshi's smile was stuck on his face as they were eye-to-eye. Wow, Hayoko smells good!

"You bastard! I oughta'…"

She shoves him away and turns her back on him. Her hands were covering her nose as she was blushing red. There was confusion written over her face. Just then, when she had grabbed Takeshi and pulled him towards her, his scent came over her. A strong, musky scent in combination of grass and some light cologne. Her whole body reacted to that scent very strongly, making her body tingle all over.

'That's a nice scent for a male human…' Nekomasa's tone was soft.

'Shut up!' growls Hayoko internally.

Hayoko takes a deep breath and peeks over her shoulder. Takeshi was watching her with that permanent smile on his face. His bright golden-brown eyes held some confused curiosity over her behavior but he patiently waits on her. It dawned on Hayoko on how tall he was. Had she shrunk that much? Tsunami was still shorter than her…by an inch or so. His skin had that golden-glow tan due to him practicing outside all the time. No matter the weather, so long as the sun was out. It was a nice shade. Rapidly shaking her head, Hayoko tries to get rid of those horrifying thoughts on Takeshi. Why did she think that about him like that? He was a guy! She was a guy! It was his smell. Curse her cat senses! Curse Nekomasa!

'I can hear your thoughts, girl…'

"Stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" asks Takeshi.

"None of our business!" Hayoko fully turns towards him.

Folding her arms she turns her nose up away from him, "I'm only sticking with you because of Hime's orders…I'll follow you. I have no where I need to be!"

"Okay, I know where we can go!"

"It better not be baseball related!"

Thirty minutes later…

'It just had to be baseball related…' thought Hayoko.

Hayoko was sitting behind Takeshi as he stood in a batting cage. Baseball season hadn't started but Takeshi still practiced. He took his baseball gear and uniform everywhere still and had changed. It was a place where the staff and owner knew who he was and what he wanted without Takeshi telling them. They were very surprised that he had a girl with him. Hayoko surprised herself that she was still there. Takeshi introduced her as friend of a friend and sister of a friend. She pretends not to see the thumbs up Takeshi received and the appreciative and envious gazes of other baseball idiots of various ages. Takeshi didn't understand the gestures but returned them anyway. Hayoko resisted rolling her eyes to keep up the pretense of ignorance. Takeshi stretches himself out pulling on his arms, rolling his shoulders to get himself loose. Hayoko opened her bag to pull out a book. It was a textbook that was a level higher than the assigned class material. She jerks and looks up when Takeshi hits his first ball. The pitching machine whines and fires the next ball. Takeshi makes contact again effortlessly. Hayoko sighs and goes back to reading. The hitting was a consistent slow pattern for about thirty minutes until the pitching machine dies down. Takeshi sips out of a bottle of water. There was a control panel with a touchscreen that gave hitters an option to control how long the pitch machine pitches and the speed. Takeshi inputs another thirty minutes and ups the speed.

"Gokudera, you okay over there?"

"…I'm fine."

Satisfied with her answer, Takeshi starts the machine. Hayoko wasn't startled by the first crack. There was a crack right after, and another and another in rapid succession. She growls and goes to curse Takeshi out but her thought process stops dead in its track. Takeshi had warmed up in the first session. He had gotten warm so he took off his shirt down to the sweat resistant sports shirt. It was skin-tight, stretched over every fine muscle.

'Never noticed it before but…Sushi Boy is quite a nice specimen of human," purrs Nekomasa.

'….Yeah…very nice…wha…WHAT THE HELL?!...Wait a minute, why do you sound…female?!'

'Well, over time when I stay in a form opposite of my original gender…my mind adapts to that form the longer I stay in it. Usually I don't stay in form for too long for that to happen. It seems that my punishment over you is having an effect on me…in a good way.'

'No, no, no, nononono! This is not good, Nekomasa!'

'Please, call me Neko-chan!'

'….Not funny…'

CRACK!

Takeshi was still swinging. He was intense when there's a ball or bat in his hands. His eyes were sharp and fierce. His body moved with precision and power. Hayoko purrs. Wow. Takeshi is so gorgeous.

"Uh, Gokudera? Are you okay? Something in your throat?"

Takeshi had been working out for a total full hour. He puts all his being into mere practice. He was sweaty. His scent had become even more intoxicating! Takeshi was in front of her and crouches down to look at her closely. She had a strange look in her eye. In fact, it was close to that intense stare she made with Tsunami during lunch today! The sound in her throat he realizes was a purr! He can even see her throat vibrating. Hayoko grabs his shirt and yanks him forward, closer to her beautiful, smug face. Hayoko leans even further and sniffs his neck. Takeshi gasps when he felt the roughness of her tongue on his neck. When she pulls away one of her eyes had brightened.

"You taste delicious, idiot sushi boy."

"Gokudera…mmph?!"

Two hands pull him closer and Takeshi's lips were being devoured by Hayoko! Takeshi grabs her shoulders in a panic, but within moments he goes with the moment. Seduced by the soft lips and the rough tongue, Takeshi groans and holds the back of Hayoko's neck and slides a hand down to her lower back. Hayoko gasps when those strong hands held her. Baseball had worked wonders on his body; so hard and strong. Lips part ways for breath. Hayoko hums as Takeshi pants. They stare as they held each other.

"…..Gokudera…that was…"

Hayoko gasps and pushes Takeshi away from her. Clasping her hands over her lips, her eyes wide with panic as she loops over and over her actions. Why did she kiss Takeshi?! Why was she turned out by Takeshi?! Why was she excited over baseball idiot Takeshi! Her Boss' lover! Takeshi was Tsunami's lover! He belonged to him and she had kissed her Boss' lover! She made him kiss her back! Takeshi kissed her back?! Why did he kiss her back?! Why did he make those weird noises as if he enjoyed kissing her? Hayoko curses a string of curses.

"Gokudera?"

"What the hell?! What the hell have we done?!"

Takeshi scratches the back of his neck a little unsure how to answers her question. He and Hayoko had kissed. At least, Hayoko started it and he followed her actions. It was good kiss. Hayoko tasted like spiced candy and her tongue felt like it was gently hooking onto his tongue and drawing his tongue into her. But guilt washed over the pleasant feeling. He had kissed another girl! He had cheated on Tsunami. He sighs deeply.

"We have no choice. We have to tell Tsunami."

Hayoko turned to protest. But she knew that Takeshi was right. She whimpers and looked ready to cry. Takeshi pats the top of her head and his smile returned a bit when she didn't swat it away.

* * *

Tsunami had a great time at the arcade. She played several rounds with Setsuro who had kept challenging her to make up for his dozens of losses. He had managed to beaten her but couldn't climb over the mountain of victories Tsunami had earned. Yoyori chuckled at Setsuro's devastating face of defeat on the drive back home.

"Didn't realize that you take gaming so seriously…" Setsuro groans. "You make me feel old."

Tsunami giggles and shrugs. Entering her home, she sensed and smelled Hayoko and Takeshi. She pauses suddenly when there was another person in the house. Climbing down the stairs, Xanxus yawns opening his mouth as wide as a lion. Reaching the bottom of the steps he ruffles her hair roughly and grumbles a morning.

"It's evening."

"Whatever," he yawns again. "Your friends are in your room. One of them looks like she's contemplating suicide. Better hurry and talk to her."

Tsunami hurries upstairs, thanking Xanxus for the update. When she was gone, Xanxus glares at Setsuro. Setsuro can feel Xanxus' intimidating aura and expels his own powerful aura.

"Hello, I'm Setsuro. You must be Xaxnus. Tsunami –chan has told me a bit about you."

"Huh, never heard of you until now. Must not have made a good impression."

Yoyori steps between them, "Gentleman, let's go into the kitchen for a drink shall we. Please remain civil, the both of you."

The three men take seats in the kitchen. Nana turns to the three of them and senses their heighten animosity and caution towards one another. Her teeth chatter in nervousness through her smile as she serves them.

Tsunami could taste the guilt on the other side of the door. Along with the guilt was confusion and fear. Tsunami opens the door and sees Hayoko and Takeshi sitting on the floor on their knees. Of course, Hayoko took it a step further and was bowed with her forehead touching the floor, palms flat on the surface in complete submission. It almost broke Tsunami's heart to see it.

"Hayoko-chan…please sit up."

"…I can't…" her voice was trembling.

Tsunami sighing, she kneels in from of Hayoko and puts her hands on her back and rubs it soothingly.

"You and Takeshi-kun don't have to feel guilty over the kiss." She beams.

Hayoko jerks.

"H-how did you…?" Takeshi gaps.

"I saw it. I saw it before it even happened. I saw Hayoko, in my mind; she smelled you, licked your neck and kisses you. You were surprised, Takeshi-kun, then you started to like it. I had seen you kiss and I'm okay with it. Everything is okay. In fact, I wanted this to happen which was why I put you two together. Takeshi was starting to like you Hayoko. So I encouraged it by making you two hang out together."

Hayoko slowly rises up, "H-h-hime…you predicted that we would kiss?! You're…you're psychic?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Secrets of the Vampires

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters and story belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Heated Explorations**

"How long did you have this ability, Tsunami?!"

Tsunami explained that she had developed the ability towards the end of last year during the fall. She was a quite a bit stressed, concerning her friends and the mafia. Yoyori was aware of her mafia activity and his eyes darted to Reborn for a brief moment. Reborn kept his eyes on Tsunami. Her first vision had to do with Xanxus when she foresaw the rejection of the rings. The next vision had to do with Hayato who had nearly put himself in grave danger with Hibari Sr.'s son. She was able to call him and forewarn him to remove himself from the danger and her vision of Takeshi and Hayoko's kiss. The visions reveal themselves several moments before they happen during that day. Yoyori sat back in his chair in disbelief.

"This has never happened before ever in our clan. No one has ever developed the ability to foresee the future! Where did this come from…?"

"I have a theory." Reborn speaks up. "I think it's your clan's Gift in combination with Tsunami's Hyper Intuition that she inherited from her father's ancestor, the first Boss of the Vongola."

"Now is a good time to explain her father's lineage further to me."

Yoyori learns of Giotto Vongola's Hyper Intuition. It was an ability exclusive to the Primo and passed onto his descendants. Hyper Intuition gave one the ability to have the power to see through all; the ability to instinctively predict another's actions by watching their movements and also sense one's intentions.

"Over the months of training Tsunami, it seems her Gift, Sky Flames and her Intuition are working in harmony with one another to enhance each other. It works both ways. With her rapidly growing spiritual abilities it might had evolved her Hyper Intuition to a brand new level of predicting events of other people."

Yoyori contemplates Reborn's theory and nods in agreement.

"When it comes to working with spirits, we have to understand our own souls and to make it grow."

Tsunami lifts her arm up to look upon her rosary. The colorful beads, each color of the rainbow, gleam bright with her spiritual energy. Each rosary represents a specific spiritual energy or chakra that flows in every living being. She eyes the indigo bead, Anja, representing the chakra of intuition and insight. The Anja energy was used to connect and communicate with ghosts and spirits on a psychic level. Like Yoyori had said, though some Tejinaka develop psychic abilities for communication and to link with a spirit, no Tejinaka had developed foresight. Tsunami's Gift had grown in huge leaps as she quickly was surpassing her fellow Tejinaka and catching up to her grandfather. It was thrilling to Yoyori and he was proud to call Tsunami his niece. But, what were they going to do with Tsunami with this new brand new gift. Yoyori was her teacher to help her further her training to become a Tejinaka priestess. There was nothing he could do to teach her of foresight. Not even the head of the clan, Buiiro could teach her.

"We'll have to figure out a way to help you with this new talent. I'll look into it. In the meantime, Tsunami, keep track of the frequency of your visions. Keep a notebook on hand and tell me about the visions. Good or bad."

"Yes, Yoyori-ji."

Yoyori smiles and kisses her forehead.

Setsuro's visit ends and he was taken to the train station by Yoyori and Tsunami.

"It was an honor to spend some time with you," he bows to Tsunami. "I'm not the one for you, aren't I?"

Tsunami played with her fingers and shook her head. Setsuro reaches out and pets her head.

"It's alright. You're adorable. But, when I look at you, I see that little pup trying to fly."

Tsunami blushes at that.

"You're amazing, Tsunami-sama! You're becoming so powerful! It makes me want to get stronger in my own training. I may never surpass you, but I want to get close to somewhere right under your level."

The train whistles and the announcer calls for the train's passengers. Setsuro wraps his arms around her and hugs her. Tsunami hugs him back purring.

"Good bye, Setsu-nii!"

Setsuro chuckles, "Good bye, Tsu-hime-chan!"

Tsunami sighs in relief. This was her second non-awkward good bye and she was glad. Yoyori pats her head then ruffles her head.

"Well, now that you got another week to yourself, without pressure, let's continue about your training."

Tsunami nods eagerly, "What about my foresight?"

"Working on it and had discussed with your grandfather late last night. He was surprised and of course very proud. We'll figure something out later, don't worry too much. Even better news you'll have a mission soon."

"A mission?! Really?" Tsunami squeals. "When?"

"In three months."

"W-what?! Why is that so far away?"

Yoyori grins resting his chin on his elbow resting on the table. He leans forward and sniffs.

"Your heat peak is on the horizon. I think you would want to have a clear head for your mission."

Tsunami growls and folds her arms.

"Oh, come now…you have several males and a female who are willing to ease your desires and bonus, father is prohibiting males from visiting during your fragile mind state. He had to raise his fur a bit and flash his gaze upon a few that protested. But he reminded them that it was there idea to court you the human way."

Sighing with relief, Tsunami leans back in her chair. She reminds herself to give her grandfather her thanks. Giggles bubble up out of her and she purrs to herself. Yoyori arches a brow and shakes his head smiling.

* * *

The heat peak slams Tsunami into next week. It struck her down mid-school week right in the middle of class. It came during class, after lunch when Tsunami's heart beat rose in tempo and she began feeling warm all of the sudden though it was a chilly afternoon. Her desk neighbors through annoyed or curious glances her way as she shifted and fidgeted in her seat. Sitting behind her a desk away, Hayoko looked around a classmate to check out her boss. Nose twitching, Hayoko recognizes Tsunami's sudden anxiety.

"Sensei!" Hayoko jumps up with her hand raised, "Hime isn't feeling well! I'm going to take her to the nurse's office…"

"Y-yes, understood…er…but why do you need Yamamoto"

Hayoko had snapped Takeshi out of his nap, pulling him out of his desk by the neck of his sweater.

"I need his help with the nurse himself."

Being that the teacher was female and good-looking for her age, she knew that Hayoko was referring to Shamal. She sighs and waves them off. Obviously it was a lie for they went to a different direction than the nurse's office. There was no way Hayoko was going to handover her beloved boss to Shamal when she was starting her heat peak at day zero! Takeshi was fully awake but not understanding the situation when Hayoko took them to Takeshi's baseball club's locker rooms.

"Um, Gokudera-chan…"

Hayoko glares at Takeshi with a bit of a blush. She puts a foot against his rear and shoves him into the locker room. Tsunami was rosy in the cheeks and was panting weakly, her brown eyes fading away to red. Hayoko smiles and kisses her cheek.

"He's ready to serve, Boss," Hayoko bows while holding the door open. Tsunami leans into Hayoko and kisses her cheek before slipping in through the door. Takeshi grins, still at a lost and asks Tsunami what's up. An arousing purr slips between the doors as Hayoko closes them. She stands guard and pulls out a cherry lollipop. Just as the candy slips between Hayoko's lips, there was a startled noise and lips smacking together. Hayoko sucks on the lollipop when she hears Takeshi's voice shift to a lower hungry baritone. She stares at the wall as she imagines his eyes turning narrow and sharp from his round-eyes of bright sunshine. Eyes changing from happy-go-lucky to tall-to-dark and deadly at the pulling and removing of clothing. Hayoko closes her eyes gnawing with the side of her teeth she thinks of Tsunami's curved claws with velvety chocolate-colored fur on her hands gliding up the hard back muscles up to into the dark, grassy plains of the nape of his neck. Hayoko knew that Takeshi loved that spot. She had seen him turn into a puddle of happy-goo when Tsunami caressed it. Hayoko is temporarily brought out of her imaginations by a loud gasp followed with a low cry out. Takeshi chuckles behind the door. Hayoko gnaws on her candy harder creating candy shards. What was he doing to her?! Takeshi has certainly gotten bolder since his one time with Tsunami. Hayoko remembers her time with Tsunami as a boy. Nekomasa was in control of his body and he grounded himself against his boss. It was an incredibly surreal experience! She couldn't believe that Tsunami allowed them to that to her! Ryohei and Takeshi were now two for two (or at least they will be right after their current intimacy) and Hayato only had a taste. Hayoko moans along with Tsunami. Hayoko presses her back against the wall and clasps her legs together. She could hear them as if she was sitting in the same room as them. They still had their clothes on, she guesses, because she could hear the clinking of Takeshi's belt with his bodily rhythm. She thought her ears were twitching as with Nekomasa's sharp hearing, could hear their quiet breathes puffing and huffing. There was a bark and whine, wood being clawed.

"Mah…mah…Tsu-chan," Takeshi grunts between each syllable. "People will…wonder…where those…marks…came…uhhhh~…from…"

"Mmmm…grrrr…." Tsunami replies and next seemed to have gathered her thoughts, "W-what marrrks? On…the bench…orrr…on you?"

"Hahaha," a sweet, wet kiss was exchanged. "Both!"

Laughter and giggling makes Hayoko smile, then return to panting and purring. The jangling of Takeshi's belt increases. Hayoko sucks in breath over the lollipop. She hugs herself and squeezes her thighs tighter together as she slides down the wall. Takeshi's sweet endearment and proclamation of love whispers wafted through her ears. A powerful desire and need for their words to be told to her. Such sincerity and promise spoke to her personal need to be wanted and appreciated. Hayoko and Tsunami sigh in time Takeshi's name and Tsunami hums low and long and Takeshi sighs with great relief. All three hearts beat as one and coaxed to a slow and steady pace. Hayoko opens her eyes, still clutching her shoulders.

' _Nekomasaaa_ ,' Hayoko whines mentally.

Nekomasa purrs in response.

' _How much longer must I suffer this_?!'

' _ **Mmmm, until I'm ready…unlike you, I'm very, very patient and enjoy playing with my toys**_!'

'I'm not a toy! Besides, before you were ranting about me taking initiative and seizing a good opportunity!'

' _ **Before your time on this earth was short. It is now no longer about you but us. Thanks to me, your lifespan is longer and plenty of opportunities…if you're not reckless with our lives.**_ "

'…Maybe I should start referring to myself…or ourselves with non-gender pronouns…or stop referring to myself and say ourselves.'

' _ **That would make others curious!**_!' Nekomasa purrs.

Hearing Takeshi and Tsunami redressing and kissing, Hayoko stands shakily onto her feet. Water runs at the faucet for brief moments. Exiting out of the locker rooms, Tsunami and Takeshi fix themselves so they didn't appear ravished. It was a little difficult for Tsunami for once she was pleasantly ruffled, her fluffy hair stays in this adorable poofy state if a hair brush isn't taken to it. Tsunami's claws weren't a good substitute. Takeshi ruffles her hair making her whine.

"Hime? Are you better?"

Tsunami smiles and nods, "A lot better, for now until the end of school."

Takeshi blows our hair and rubs the back of his neck, "Uh, I think you're going to have to go to Ryohei-senpai next, haha!"

Tsunami presses herself close to Takeshi, hugging him around his middle. Takeshi returns the hug and kisses the top of her hair. Hayoko sighs and smiles at the two. Tsunami reaches out and pulls her into Takeshi. She and Takeshi stare at each other. Grinning, Takeshi wraps an arm around Hayoko, pulling her into his unoccupied side. Before she knew it, Takeshi kisses her brow. Sputtering, Hayoko punches him into his side hard!

"B-baseball idiot!" she didn't pull away.

Takeshi laughs and with a girl in each arm they leave the locker room behind.

Tsunami and Hayoko leave the school together. Tsunami was again fidgety but was still sated from her late afternoon tryst with Takeshi.

"Thanks for helping me with that situation."

"It's no problem, hime!" Hayoko beams.

"…You didn't have to leave. You could have stayed and watched."

Hayoko hears the open invitation. Part of her was honored and delighted.

"H-hime is g-generous…but, you're in heat…I figured that you would have wanted to be relieved alone."

"Well, next time you can join Takeshi and me! I don't mind, Hayoko-chan."

Hayoko blushes further and she clamps over her new lollipop, blueberry flavored. Tsunami had been happy that there was an attraction between Hayoko and Takeshi. She had given them her approval, much to their surprised relief. They were reminded of her clans' open relationships and sometimes relationships happen within a small or large circle of lovers. Takeshi did kiss her back. He was interested in her. While it made Hayoko a little happy, it also made her nervous. Hayoko was really Hayato. She was a guy transformed physically into a girl and was quickly becoming a girl on the inside. It freaked her out a bit when Takeshi became somehow less annoying and the need to get away from him was becoming a strong desire to be near him. It was a curious and frightening thing. Tsunami takes Hayoko's hand and holds it. Smiling in comfort she squeezes her hand. Hayoko's soul settles and she breathes out.

"Thank you, hime."

They walk hand in hand in silence until halfway to Tsunami's house Tsunami speaks up.

"Hayoko, do you find me attractive right now?"

"Eh?!"

Tsunami turns to her with a serious expression. Hayoko holds Tsunami's hand tighter. Tsunami could hear Hayoko grinding her teeth over the lollipop. That was the other thing that made her nervous about her girl body. As she was getting closer to Takeshi, she felt that she was pulling away from Tsunami.

"Don't get me wrong, Hime, please! I would give up my life for you! I swore to follow you until the end…but, to answer your question…to tell you the truth…I…I think your adorable!"

Tsunami squeezes her hand, "And?"

"…..Though I still see you as adorable…and I am your loyal right-hand…I…since becoming a girl…don't feel….aroused by you currently."

Tsunami shakes Hayoko's hand, "It's alright! I understand. Heh, you're a very straight person, Hayoko-chan!"

Tears form at the corner of Hayoko's eyes. She latches onto her and holds Tsunami tight.

"HIME!" she wails.

Tsunami shakes her head as she pats Hayoko's back.

"Takeshi's so handsome though, right?"

Hayoko groans over Tsunami's shoulder and nods against it.

* * *

"Ara, Xan-kun? Is Tsu-chan bothering you? I know her behavior may seem a little strange to you…but you have lived with us for a while so it's a little understandable that she's being so affection!"

Xanxus keeps his eyes on the TV in the living room as Nana tries to explain away Tsunami crawling over him. She was nestled between his legs, her tiny body dwarfed by his. Tsunami's head was resting on her hands placed over the expanse of his chest. She smiles at him with her eyes aglow. Xanxus ignores her but he was enjoying the close contact with her.

"She's a clingy brat. I can deal with it."

Nana giggles, "Thank you so much for understanding. Tsunami does seem happier with a man or two in the house."

At that Xanxus smirks. Tsunami giggles moving forward and kisses his chin. Xanxus finally turns his gaze away from the TV down on her.

"It's a shame that you'll be leaving soon."

Tsunami blinks, "What?"

"He didn't…oh!"

Xanxus sighs and puts a hand into Tsunami's hair, stroking her bangs back to see her eyes clearly.

"I have to go back home very soon. It's been a few months and it's time that I get back to work. I have another two weeks. Getting tired of the shark bitch hounding me about paperwork."

Pouting, Tsunami nuzzles under his chin. Xanxus continues petting her. Nana returns to the kitchen leaving them alone. Tsunami then pecks her lips onto his Adam's apple. The peck is followed with another peck and a humming kiss. Xanxus strokes down her hair to her back. His hand rests there and his fingers make circles under the lower-half of her shirt.

"Xanxus."

Her skin heats up as she begins to nip and kiss over Xanxus' neck. With a few light licks here and there. Tsunami's lips travel up and over his chin till she hovers over Xanxus' lip. They stare at each other. Neither had confirmed that they love each other. Tsunami had been affectionate with Xanxus for a time. He was definitely very alpha-like and there was a part of her alpha that kind of liked Xanxus' dominance from time to time. They had been dancing around each other and Tsunami's being clingy of Xanxus had only occurred due to her heat peak. Tsunami softly touches her lips to his. Xanxus grabs the back of her head and crushes her back against him. Tsunami growls and presses even closer, lips to lips, chest to chest and hip to hip. Her arms slide under Xanxus' neck. Large hands move away from her back and smooth over bottom. He grips her fiercely making her groan and grind their groins together.

"Hmmm…so this little brat knows what to do now, thanks to that Rain brat trash, huh?"

Xanxus sits up suddenly and pushes Tsunami onto her back. He yawns and stands.

"Wait till next week," he bares his teeth in a grin. "It's a full moon."

Tsunami crosses her arms in a huff. Xanxus cackles seeing her bothered. Yoyori enters the room with a cup of heat peak tea and gives it to Tsuna.

"Here you are you poor thing."

* * *

Xanxus wasn't laughing when Tsunami became feral during the first month of her heat peak. It was just the two of them. His eyes locked on Tsunami as he approached the foot of the bed. Tsunami crawls back towards the headboard, her eyes not leaving his either. Tsunami's mouth opens showing her top and bottom fangs. It was the sign that she was hungry. Xanxus smirks. She was going to need the energy. Xanxus places one knee on the bed as he peels his shirt off and flings it across the room. They crawl towards each other meeting half way in the middle of the bed. Tsunami covers his neck with kisses and licks. Like the others, being fed from was a surprising pleasant experience to Xanxus. Thanks to the numbing kisses he didn't feel pain, just a slight pressure of her fangs piercing through. He usually had a good buzz going through him. There wasn't much else he could do here Namimori besides meditation. When Tsunami fed from him, that buzz goes away and he felt refreshed. Tsunami did get a little tipsy. Her uncle was concern for both their health. Fortunately, she was removing the alcohol from his system and her hybrid metabolism kept Tsunami from getting completely drunk. Tejinaka bats had a fairly high tolerance. It takes work to get drunk or they had to drink something stronger. Tsunami drinks deeply. Xanxus was an adult and had enough blood for the both of them. His blood was like Kyoya's, meaty. The meaty taste of his blood was sweetened by the wine and beer that he drinks. Her hunger was fulfilled with a pleased sigh and a healing kiss.

Next was her playtime. Xanxus already knew what sort of game they were going to play. His lips smother over Tsunami's. The kiss was deep and forceful, filled with power. Tsunami rumbles, her wings turn into long, velvety arms and they claw at his pants. Xanxus reaches between their hips and rips the belt open. While she worked his pants off, Xanxus went for one of her nipples, hard and erect from arousal and the cold air. The facility still lacked some power. There was a small heater that was switch on by the bed, but that was turning out to be unnecessary. Xanxus' flames were radiating of his skin. Tsunami's flames reached out to join his. The air was becoming a comfortable glow. Pants were pulled over his hips and rested below Xanxus' bottom. Xanxus thrusts himself against Tsunami's panties. Tsunami hisses, flashing fangs and returns his actions. Xanxus pulls her nipple with his teeth, stretching her breast out. Tsunami arches off the bed. Xanxus releases her at last and moves to torment the other nipple. His hand slides down her inner thigh towards her core. Making two fingers he burrows into her. He did nothing fancy, just roughly sliding his fingers at, crooking them to smooth them against her walls. She was hot, very hot inside. Tsunami moves against Xanxus' fingers, as he pushes in, she presses forward. A raspy moan escapes her as she stills. Xanxus stabs at an angle making her jerk again. Pleased, he targets that spot ruthlessly. Tsunami digs her claws into the mattress poking holes into the brand new sheet. None of her bedsheets survive the week when she's feral. Memorizing her sweet spot, Xanxus takes his fingers away and hovers over to be face to face. Tsunami's ears were low, she was panting hard with her tongue hanging out over her lip. Xanxus lunges for her tongue, sucking and nibbling it. Tsunami becomes light-headed as he was taking her breath away and barely giving her a chance to breathe. She jerks when Xanxus shoves himself into her, her claws move from the bed to his back. Her foot claws grip his hips. Xanxus' hips begin plowing through Tsunami. Xanxus still had her mouth under his control. All she could do was focus on the sensations. Xanxus' sex reflected his fighting style. Mercilessly to the point and she was loved it. It was kind of a relief being under the control of a fellow alpha. Tsunami's foot claws grab hold of Xanxus' hips and stops his movement.

"What the hell?!" Xanxus roars into her face.

She lies under him panting with her eyes clothes. Her eyes flash open and she snarls. Using the power of her legs she throws Xanxus onto his back. They lose their connection between them only for a moment as Tsunami straddles over him and slips him back inside her. Xanxus glares at her for their change in position but leans back, putting his hands behind his head.

"All right, let's see what you can do!"

Xanxus groans as Tsunami had already started moving up and down. Her foot paws braced her against the bed, her claws rest over his chest. Reaching up she grazes them over Xanxus' nipples like a cat sharpening its claws. It was hard enough to leave red lines and gives them a flick but not so much to cut. Xanxus presses his teeth together. Knowing the damage she could do with her claws and the feeling was intense. Sensing he was enjoying the slight bit of pain. Tsunami leans forward and sharply nips his skin, while grinding her hips to and fro. Xanxus grunts and flinches with every nip. Blood rise to the surface in tiny circles. Tsunami moans as she laps over the wounds with the flat of her tongue. Her hair was suddenly grabbed and pulls forcing her off him. Hissing she is pulled off of Xanxus and to her back.

"More!"

Xanxus tries to get inside her but was held back with her foot paw splayed across his chest and pushing him away. With a good shove Xanxus topples off the bed. He hits the ground with curse. He curses again when Tsunami leaped upon him and attacked his neck, right over his jugular. He grins wickedly. Grabbing her hair again he pulls, she pushes into his neck and growls in warning. He could feel his long fangs breaking his skin. It was like getting two needles for a blood drawn at the same time. He lies still as he feels Tsunami move over him and slip inside. Growling turns into happy purring as he slides herself up and down his shaft. Her pace was smooth and deep, with every dive he was reaching further inside her. The pace increases and Xanxus moans. Hell, she was fast. So much energy and so much heat! Tsunami throws back her head and howls to the ceiling. It was cut off when Xanxus' hand grabs her throat. Tsunami's growl stutters out as she scowls at Xanxus who was grinning madly. He stands and guides her to the bed. He slams her face first into the mattress and puts all his weight onto her back, her throat still clasped in his hand. Using his nose, he pushes aside her hair to expose the back of her neck. Taking her example, he places his mouth over the nap and bites firmly. He feels her stiffen, all fight ceases. He was in control. He pulls her thigh away from its twin and bucks into her. Tsunami moans and makes room for him. Xanxus clenches his teeth, gently letting her know of his approval of her cooperation. With another buck he was sheathe within her. Tsunami bites into the sheets and her claws slits through them as well. Xanxus works into her, trying to match Tsunami's previous speed. Tsunami twists her head from side to side tugging on the sheet in her mouth. Xanxus grunts with every slap of his thigh against Tsunami. As the pleasure built up, he didn't realize that he was biting down on Tsunami's neck so hard he was creating a stream of blood. Tsunami didn't mind. It was going to be a glorious mark she would be proud to bear. Besides, Xanxus teeth would do little damage to her unlike her own. She yipped with every thrust and pressed back against to meet him over and over till at last euphoria!

"Fuck…ing…hell!"

Xanxus collapses on top of her. Tsunami's panting interrupts her purring. Tsunami rolls under him to wrap her arms around his neck. Her thighs squeezed his hips. Xanxus lifts head, resting his chin a top her breasts. Tsunami smiles at him and mews. Xanxus closes his eyes. He frowns as Tsunami shuffles away from him. He felt himself being rolled over. His eyes snap open when Tsunami settles over his groin. Tsunami chirps and rocks her hips.

"…fuck me," Xanxus grins tiredly.

* * *

It was a cool morning when the old ticketer at the Namimori Countryside train station came in early for work. As he climbed up the steps he already sees his first customer. It was a young man, a teenager with bright teal hair in a punkish-style. Two long strands of his hair rested over his chest. His eyes matched the color of his hair. He was having his breakfast, a peach. Beside him was a brown paper bag, doubled bag filled to the top with pink and golden peaches.

"Where are you heading off to young man?"

"Namimori City."

The ticketer nods and heads inside the office to open and prepare the boy's ticket. When he was gone, the boy reaches into his satchel and pulls out a red clay mask of a grimacing demon.

"We're getting close. One more train ride and we can start searching for Sawada, Torikabuto."

A violet mist emits from the mask, "Yes, and we shall be closer to finding our master, Byakuran-sama through him."


	5. Chapter 5

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Secrets of the Vampires

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters and story belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Animal Attraction**

An entire week of feral-Tsunami in heat was the best sex Xanxus had ever had in his life.

Tsunami can take it rough and give it rough. On some sessions or nights, Tsunami coaxed him to be gentle. Tsunami was loving with her soft kisses and licks. Her clawing and kneading felt soothing. Somehow while feral, Tsunami was able to stream her flames between each other. That was an incredible experience. The pure, untainted harmonizing flames of the Sky reached for his angry flames and pulled them into her and in exchange her flames flowed into him. The peace that he first felt at the end of their fight was something he was beginning to love experiencing again and again. It was going to be hard to go on without her loving treatment.

"Hey, babe," Xanxus voice vibrates Tsunami's ears.

Tsunami lifts her head from its side to rest her chin on his chest. She smiles at Xanxus resting against her pillows on her bed. They had been home for a few hours but still feeling the loving aura of their intense week of passion.

"How do you use your flames to soothe and harmonize like you do? Never heard of a Sky actively using their flames to harmonize."

"Really? But in your own way your flames attract other flames in their own strange, violent way."

Xanxus smirks and ruffles her hair.

"Usually the harmony of the Sky is a passive interaction with other flames besides an offensive and defensive power. You use your flames like Rain flames, but instead of slowing someone down physically or mentally you're connecting with whomever your flames encounter and bond with them as well as taking in their flame and shaping it."

"Hmmm, I tend to use my spiritual gifts along with my flames. I just understand how one's soul work. I think I have always been aware of flames alongside the soul. Did you know that your soul's personality actually matches the color of flames?"

"Is that so?"

"Your soul when I first saw it was angry red. It has settled down now and I can see your Sky clearly through the Storm. It's beautiful now."

Xanxus' mouth softens and he pinches her cheek gently, "Probably nowhere near as beautiful as yours."

Xanxus' Sky grasps for her Sky. Tsunami's Sky melds with it. They both breathe together simultaneously as they did during their meditation. Xanxus was going to miss meditating with Tsunami. He was going to miss Tsunami's honesty and defiance. He was going to miss her love and affection. Xanxus was going to miss her. Tsunami feels his sadness and also shares her own. She was going to miss Xanxus too. Tsunami almost cried because the moment was beautiful as they bare their souls to one another.

Tsunami stayed by Xanxus as much as she could until it was time for him to go. It was Levi and Squalo that returned to Japan to pick up their boss. Levi was happy as a lovesick puppy to see Xanxus; even after Xanus socked him in the face. Xanxus growls through the whole transition as he nears the door. Tsunami was right under him, keeping in touch with soul. With a grunt, Xanxus reaches down and rubs under her ear.

"Time to say goodbye."

Tsunami nods her head, using her tiny hands to hold his large, scarred hand. Looking up she sees his face. The scar that split the side of his lip and wrecked across his cheek and ear was healed but it was still pink and indented like a ravine. Reaching up she guides his face down to kiss the scar. Part of her felt guilty for leaving such a mark. Underneath the guilt she felt that it was her own personal mark that he was hers.

"Goodbye, Xanxus."

"…" Xanxus kisses her deeply. "My number is in your cell. I'll see you later, Tsunami."

Xanxus turns his back and brushes past Squalo. Levi bows to Tsunami quickly and rushes out. Squalo snickers cruelly. Levi hadn't forgotten what Tsunami did to him. He had fearful respect of Tsunami's strength now. Squalo ruffles Tsunami's head.

"Thank you, Tsuanmi, for everything. You two won't be apart for too long."

* * *

Tsunami became slightly depress after Xanxus' departure. She clung to her guardians a lot more.

On the school roof Tsunami sits between Takeshi's legs with her head nestled under his chin. Takeshi was combing his fingers through her hair. Tsunami whimpers. Hayoko sat next to Takeshi, her hip pressed against his hip. Hayoko holds both of Tsunami's hands rubbing her thumbs over Tsunami's knuckles.

"Boss," Hayoko whispers.

Tsunami gives Hayoko sad puppy dog eyes causing the Storm's heart to break.

The bond Tsunami created with Xanxus was a miracle. She connected with Xanxus on a deep spiritual level and had been connected to him constantly. With him gone, it was as if Xanxus took a part of her soul with him. Tsunami sniffs. Her loneliness even weakened her heat. Takeshi kisses the top of her head. He looks at Hayoko, asking with his eyes what could they do for her. Hayoko looked back and shook her head unsure. Takeshi recalls Reborn's explanation of his Rain flames. His flames were used to temper down the flames of others. Rain flames had a calming attribute. Tsunami wasn't excited but she had an awareness of other's flames and their connection to the soul. Takeshi takes a deep breath and has his flames reach out from his core. He thinks hard on how much he wanted to bond with her like Xanxus. To experience that closeness on that level of spirituality that had made such a huge impact on Tsunami and Xanxus. Sky flames latch on to Rain and she shivers. Making contact with his Rain flames was like taking a slow dip into a cool lake. Tsunami purrs against his chest. Takeshi was experiencing the opposite. He suddenly remembers that time when he went to Tsunami for help for the first time. It was so warm and felt like he was being wrapped in a heated blanket from the inside out. He smiles as he tightens his hold around her. Tsunami snuggles closer. Takeshi thinks of the words that he wanted use to assure her that everything was going to be okay. To remind her that he was there for her. Tsunami smiles up him. Lifting up on her knees she slides her hands onto his shoulders and presses her lips against his.

On the sidelines, Hayoko could feel the incredible exchange of flames. Feeling the trust, assurance and love between her boss and fellow guardian left Hayoko wanting to be a part of it. A rush of Storm flames grab at the Sky and Rain. Sky and Rain draw the Storm close. Hayoko sighs in relief and snuggles under Takeshi's arm. Flames and souls create a happy atmosphere. They even start to laugh and giggle. Takeshi pulls Hayoko into his lap and brings the girls closer to him with his long arms. Tsunami believes that even though flames flow through Takeshi they felt like water. From the feeling of being in a cool lake, the girls giggle as if they felt they were in a sea of bubbles, playfully kissing their skin. The Rainy kisses warm Tsunami's hearts and her blood. Purrs fill the air and Tsunami smirks at Hayoko and presses their flames against Takeshi's. Hayoko purrs in return and nods.

Takeshi lets out a breath, it was getting rather warm. There was a change in their nest of flames. Tsunami had been pecking at his lips and had now traveled to caress the bite mark made from lunch. Another kiss was pressed on the other side from Hayoko. Takeshi shivers. Hayoko's kisses were hot and sensual, slow and teasing. A gasps escapes him when teeth from Hayoko nips him. Bubbles pop. Takeshi grins awkwardly.

"Uh…not that I'm not loving what you're doing! Believe me, I love it! But the bell would ring soon…ah!"

Tsunami's eyes change color and her flames turn up the heat.

"Hayoko-chan."

"Yes, Boss~!"

"Would you like to join me?"

"Thank you, Boss!" Hayoko's eyes glitter with delight.

Takeshi swallows as red and acid green pin him down. He grins with anticipation as his shirt was pulled out of his pants and claws climb under his waistband and loosened belt. He didn't even hear the belt unclip…or his pants unzipped!

Oh well, he'll learn the next math lesson from Hayoko.

They didn't do anything too intense, just kissing and touching. Hayoko's attraction to Takeshi as a female has grown considerably since Tsunami encouraged her to be intimate with her Takeshi. Takeshi was also attracted to her and it was arousing just to see them interact with each other. It was fun to see Takeshi turn into a puddle of well-pleasured goo from an outside perspective. It was an amazing study. Hayato as a female was the same yet different person. As Hayato, he was always competing against Takeshi in everything from his position in the mafia to being a better lover to Tsunami. As Hayoko, she was a straight female attracted to males; Takeshi most definitely. Along with being female, she was part cat thanks to Nekomasa's boldness and decisiveness.

Tsunami was grateful to both him and Hayoko to remind her that she still had them and she was so happy. The heat in the pit of her stomach had returned to life. Licking her lips she shudders lightly. Her peak had only started.

* * *

Just as one new face left Namimori, another had entered from the train station.

"Namimori City, huh," a young teen looks around. "So many humans."

Reaching into his satchel, the boy pulls out a red clay demon mask. He places it onto his face. The mask breathes out purple mist. As it flows it creates a stringy trail before the teen, weaving between the people. Through the mask's eye holes, the boy was able to see the mist to follow its path.

"Follow the path," the mask whispers.

The misty trail leads the boy before the entrance gates of Namimori Middle School.

"Sawada is here."

The boy didn't hear him. His breath had quickened and he was breathing heavily through the mask's mouth. He rips the mask away from his face revealing his teal eyes being dominated by the blown pupil. He shivering he licks his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Ahhhh~! There's a female nearby! Gods, she smells so amazing…I've never in my life had smelled something so, so sweet!"

"…Calm down. We can't afford to lose sight of our goal when it is so close."

The boy whines staring down at the mask in his hands. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm…sorry! Just…let me say..hi!"

"Ki…!"

The mask is shoved down into the satchel. The boy breathes in deeply then purrs hungrily. With a grin he trots onto campus. On the school grounds and through the halls, female students' eyes were drawn to the super handsome stranger that glided by them. Some giggled and squealed amongst themselves. Some braver girls would wave or talk to him, asking he if needed a tour of the school. The boy would give them the most beautiful smile with his bedroom eyes, shook his head and without a word continue on. Enthralled by the boy's beauty, they didn't notice his peculiar actions when he turned every corner of the halls. He would reach over his shoulder and rub his fingers between his shoulder blades. After that, he would brush his fingers onto the corner as he passes it. The sweet scent he was tracking was tricky to follow. The female's scent had settled throughout school that was both old and new of different timelines. Stronger scents were actually habitual paths the female took every day that competed with her new, fresh scent. Perhaps he could draw out the female with his own scent of allure to bring her to him. He grins to himself. He couldn't wait to see this succulent female!

Tsunami left her Rain and Storm on the roof to relieve herself. After using the bathroom, she had intended to go back to the roof to snuggle more; until the most powerful and arousing scent caught her nose. It had taken her attention to suddenly that she froze in the middle of the hall to breathe in deeply. Her teeth chatter in anticipation. What a wonderful scent for a male bat…

Tsunami gasps and covers her nose!

' _Oh…gods! That scent is a male bat_!'

But, it wasn't a relative or any bat from her clan! It was a bat of unfamiliar specie. It wasn't either house or vampire. It was a sweet musk, but still very deliciously male. Tsunami grips her shoulders whimpering. There was a tingling sensation between her legs. Her fangs peek under her lip. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down but she also taken in more of the male's scent. This was incredible! She never felt this way for any bat, only for humans. Following her nose, she goes to corner and sniffs it. Shuddering she strokes the corner tenderly. Licking her lips, she opens her mouth to let out a silent, sharp whisper down the hall.

The boy searching for her stiffens. The seductive voice of the elusive female was calling out to him. He growls with excitement. He turns back down the hall and breathes out through his teeth in reply. They draw near as they called to each other. They ignore the students that they pass as they head to their classes. The bell rings and the halls were empty. Tsunami stood in the hall and felt a single soul still in the hall. It appears before her within a boy that was obviously not a student. The boy looked about before laying his eyes on her. His eyes widen and his lips soften into a smile, revealing his fangs. Tsunami's knees buckle but she quickly steadies herself. She smiles in return, rubbing one of her ears between her fingers, face flushed. The male approaches her until he stood above her. He was fairly tall, an inch or two shorter than Takeshi.

"Hello."

"H-hello!"

"My name is Kikyo."

"Sawada…Tsunami."

Kikyo blinks and he takes a step back, "W-what?!"

Tsunami tilts her head in confusion.

"You found Sawada?!" a muffled voice shouts from Kikyo's satchel.

Tsunami's eyes lay onto the voice of the bag before looking back at Kikyo. Kikyo sighs.

"Business before pleasure, eh, Torikabuto?

Stepping close to Tsunami, Kikyo leans down and nuzzles his cheek against Tsunami.

"Let's talk somewhere…private, Sawada-san~."

Purring in reply, she nods and agreed.

"On the roof!"

Tsunami barks in surprise. A sudden weight pushes down on her head. Kikyo finds himself face to face to a baby in a fedora and suit.

"Shall we?"

Hayoko and Takeshi were startled out of their nap with Tsunami's arrival with Reborn and a new face. They duck behind a wall to fix themselves us. Kikyo makes conversation to distract himself from the scent of love mix with Tsunami's heat.

"This is a pleasant surprise. Me and my friend have been looking for you, Sawada-san. We were expecting you to be male. Torikabuto had seen a vision of you and described you to be male. But you are female and not human, or at least…not fully human. I have encountered all sorts of bats through my journey. Japan has only a few species of bats on this tiny island of a country. But I have never encountered a bat like you. What species are you?"

"I'm a Vampire Bat."

"Vampire!" Kikyo's eyes widen. "How sexy. I had no idea they are Vampires in Japan."

Tsunami blushes, "I…I…I've only known bats of my own roost! We're n-not all Vampires though! There are house bats…you know…bug-eaters…then there's me and others bats that drink blood. Um, what are you?"

Kikyo puffs out his chest slightly with pride while placing a hand over his heart, "I am a Flying Fox."

"A Flying Fox…" Tsunami gazes upon him in wonder. She licks her lips, "You smell so sweet."

"You drink blood, yes? Will it hurt," he tilts his head baring his neck, "if I let you near?"

"…No," she shakes her head, "I won't hurt you."

Reborn coughs into his tiny fist, "Yamamoto, Gokudera! How long does it take to make you presentable?"

Takeshi and Hayoko stumble out. They settle on the ground and take in the new face. Hayoko definitely could smell that this person wasn't human. He was a bat but different from Tsunami. Very different. He had a sweet smell to him that made her pleasantly dizzy. Looking as Tsunami, she could tell that her boss was enthralled by this new male. She wasn't sure how she felt about it yet.

"Now then, if you two could stop flirting…tell us who you are and what you want to Tsunami?" Reborn settles himself in Tsunami's lap. He grins up at Kikyo and the flying fox shivers. The baby's dark eyes sort of dampened the heat within his body. The same went for Tsunami.

Kikyo reaches into his satchel and pulls out a red clay mask.

"My name is Kikyo. I was assisting the good monk Torikabuto find our master."

"Monk Torikabuto?" Tsunami looks down upon the mask.

"Sawada-san, It is an honor to finally meet you. Forgive me, I had assumed you to be male like the Sawada I had seen in my vision…must be a version of you from parallel universe."

"Parallel universe?" Hayoko questions. "It's…real?!"

"Indeed it is…Gokudera…you are also female in this world…"

"Actually," Hayoko huffs, "It's complicated, but no important right now. Tell us about that other world! How do you know about it?"

"My eyes and ears have been opened to the universe centuries ago when I sacrificed my life to contain a demon within this mask."

"The ultimate sacrifice!" Tsunami whisper reverently. "It is said that when a spiritual person gives up their life for others they achieve ultimate enlightment."

"Ahhh," Torikabuto sighs pleased. "You are aware of it, Sawada?"

"Yes, I'm actually in training to become a priestess and heir to the Tejinaka clan. We made it our duty to assist souls into the afterlife."

"You're a priestess in training! My…how does way of life impact you being chosen to be become part of the mafia?"

Tsunami gasps, "Y-you know about…"

"I told you. I have been enlightened and my eyes and ears have been open to the visions beyond our universe. In the many parallel worlds, I have seen myself and Kikyo under the service of a powerful man. In many worlds, he and several of his other selves had attempted to rule over all. You, Sawada-san, have stood in his way and each and every world you have defeated him. You are fated to me him sooner or later. Perhaps quite soon."

"Who is he?" Tsunami.

"His name is Byakuran. He had a great power similar to my own but greater. Byakuran is connected to every other Byakuran throughout hundreds on hundreds of parallel worlds. He and they are connected and most are aware of each other. They know of each other's mistakes and successes. Most try to take advantage of this knowledge for evil; there are others that are just observers. But, good or evil, very Byakuran had a group of guardians that serve him. I have convinced Kikyo to join me to find Byakuran to fulfill our destiny to serve him. I'm afraid that although I am open to the universes…I can't seem to find the one Byakuran that we seek within this world. I am sure that if we stay with you, you will eventually take us to Byakuran."

"You're going to stay with me until I meet Byakuran?"

"Yes. No matter how long it takes."

Kikyo smiles at Tsunami, "I certainly wouldn't mind at all to stay with you, Tsunami-chan," he purrs.

Tsunami blushes under his gaze. She wouldn't mind either.

* * *

Kikyo and Torikabuto were introduced to Yoyori. Yoyori was told retold of their purpose and accepts the monk's mission. He didn't see any harm in providing aide to a fellow spiritualist, even though his soul was entrapped inside a mask. Hayoko took over the mask from Kikyo and asked it all sorts of questions. Torikabuto told her his story of his battle with a demon. In the final battle, Torikabuto gave up his life to bind his and the demon's spirit inside the mask. Over the years he had subdued the demon and had remained in dominant control of the mask. His mask was held in a temple in Okinawa, where Kikyo lived as a Flying Fox. He was an ordinary bat who happened to make the temple of Torikabuto his home. By chance, Kikyo touched the mask and in contact, Torikabuto recognized Kikyo. He offered Kikyo the ability to become a human to serve a greater purpose.

"That's so amazing!" Hayoko beams.

"It certainly is," Yoyori agreed.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity. So far I am very pleased by my decision," he glances at Tsunami.

Tsunami was sipping her tea when Kikyo gazes upon her. She blushes and averts her gaze into her teacup. Yoyori looks at his sister by the sink. Sensing his look, Nana looks over her shoulder and smiles as well.

"Tsu-chan!"

"Y-yes!" Tsunami squeaks.

"Why don't you try to find some space for our new guests! Ara, since one of them is a fruit bat…I have to come up with some fruit-based meals!"

"Please, ma'am, I can just eat fruit!"

"No, no, no! It sounds like a fun challenge."

"Sounds delicious to me as well," Yoyori agrees.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto…why don't you help her. Talk things out." He stresses.

"Sure!" Takeshi nods and stands from the table.

Tsunami leads Hayoko and Takeshi out of the kitchen. Kikyo looks to Yoyori.

"Sawada-san is in a relationship with those two."

Yoyori nods, "Yes, is that okay?"

"It's fine. I am to assume that Vampire bats have harems like Flying Foxes."

"We do. Tsunami's grandfather, my father, has three wives currently. He had many wives in the past. You're the first bat that Tsunami has ever been attracted to."

Kikyo's eyes widen, "I am?"

Yoyori nods, "Our roost has been trying to get her to find a mate among them. They have been failing badly. Tsunami has been quite satisfied with her humans."

"She likes male and female?"

Yoyori grins, "Gokudera was born biologically male. A cat spirit shares their body. He has turn Gokudera's body into a female body. But, there is a young girl that lives with us that is romantically interested in Tsunami. You'll see her later in the evening. She is trying to help another live-in-body soul fulfill his good deed quota. His name is Rukudo Mukuro and he too shares his affections for Tsunami with her."

"…Sawada-san is very intimate with her Guardians…" Torikabuto remarks.

"She's so desirable…I don't blame them," purrs Kikyo.

Up on the stairs, Tsunami was twiddling with her fingers. Takeshi and Hayoko watched her then glanced at each other. Takeshi smiles and shrugs. Hayoko sighs. She runs her fingers through her hair before stepping up to Tsunami to take her hands into her own.

"You like him, Hime?"

Tsunami nods.

"He doesn't seem too bad! Seems like a nice guy! He's also a bat! Uh, does that count? Your clan wanted you to be with a bat."

Hayoko smirks, "Yeah, but I think they were hoping that it was a bat within the clan."

Tsunami snorts, "They never specified that it had to be a bat within the clan!"

Takeshi chuckles. He moves forward, caresses her cheek and kisses her on her forehead.

"Hey, I don't mind. You've told us at the very beginning that it's part of your culture to have more than one mate or potential mate. We're all still young and exploring each other. Nothing is official yet, right?"

"Not until…I'm ready to start having pups."

Takeshi and Hayoko blush at that. Takeshi rubs the back of his neck, "We-well, that means…hahaha, that we have PLENTY of time before then."

Tsunami giggles, "Plenty! I guess as I'm feeling Kikyo out…you two can learn a little more about each other."

"Totally," Takeshi waggles his eyebrows at Hayoko.

"…pervert," Hayoko snaps with a blush.


	6. An Apology

To all my readers of Secrets of the Vampires,

This story was left hanging last year when I start school. I'm getting the hang of things and will be getting back to writing my stories. However, after reviewing and rereading Secrets of the Vampires, I am…horrified by what I wrote down. There are so many questions and I'm sure you all have your own questions. It's rushed; some scenes make no sense and are unnecessary. I apologize that you have read this!

Secrets of the Vampires will be completely revamped! (No pun intended)

SakuraSamuraiGirl


End file.
